


To Please the Master

by stacy_l



Series: One Fantasy Leads to Another [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to teach Daniel a few lessons on the pleasures of submission and obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please the Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on November 1, 2001. Enjoy!
> 
> This story serves as a response to "Prompt 36: Wanking" from the 50kinkyways Livejournal challenge community.

Jack O'Neill entered his home after a long day at work. He stopped by the grocery story to purchase some food and found himself trying to stay busy while he waited for his lover to return. Daniel Jackson was again working overtime. The damned man never left work before 6pm these days. Work was overly demanding for him, and Jack decided that it was beyond time for Daniel to unwind. 

Jack busied himself cleaning the house then watching ice hockey on television growing more and more impatient waiting for the man to return home. If he knew Daniel the man was pushing himself to the limit on nothing except pure caffeine, provided via coffee. Daniel was never without his coffee, especially if he was working late into the night. 

Jack was growing restless perhaps he should call Daniel and ask him when he'd be home. No, no that wouldn't work because Daniel would get upset with him thinking that he didn't trust him. He glanced at the clock noticing it was now 7pm, where the hell was Daniel? Why the hell wasn't he home yet? Jack sighed heavily. He was totally bored and found his mind wandering to thoughts of tonight. He wanted to take Daniel to bed and make love to the man. He already had an idea of just how he wanted to go about doing that. He grinned to himself as he thought of the fantasy play scene he would love to act out with Daniel. He'd have to ask the man if he was in the mood to play or simply to just be cuddled and loved slowly. Knowing his Daniel, the man would probably choose the first suggestion. Jack knew exactly which scene he wanted to enact if Daniel agreed to it. He smiled devilishly as his thoughts were now focused on his lover and the man's reactions to such intense scenes. Daniel loved the fantasy play because it gave him a chance to escape, gave them both a chance to escape, the rigors of everyday life. The man was very good at the fantasy play, as well. Daniel could get so deep into a scene that he would "become" the role he was portraying. Jack loved Daniel's ability to become so wrapped up in a particular role that he would play it to the full extent. 

Jack jumped to his feet as he heard Daniel's car pulling into the driveway. Finally, he was home! What had taken him so long tonight? 

Jack waited patiently for him to enter and smiled as Daniel opened the door. Once inside Daniel glanced at him smiling tiredly. 

Jack said, "Hi Daniel. Welcome home." 

"Hi Jack. I'm sorry I'm so late we..." 

"Don't worry about it. I understand." 

Jack approached his lover pulling him into his arms. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack in return groaning softly as Jack's lips quickly found and captured his. Immediately, he could feel the tension and tiredness in his body begin to subside as Jack invigorated him with that passionate kiss. Oh damn but Jack was a good kisser! He found he often got lost in those intense kisses of Jack's. He pulled Jack closer as they deepened their kiss, moaning in pleasure before pulling back to smile at the older man and saying, "Hmm, I needed that. It's been a long day." 

"Daniel?" 

"Yes Jack." 

"I want to make love to you. Would you like that or would you rather just relax tonight?" 

Daniel’s lips turned up into a lascivious grin as he replied "Hmm I think I'd like to make love to you, Jack." 

"Slow or...?" 

"Hmm slow..." 

"Would you be interested in some fun and games or...?" 

"Fun and games, Jack?" 

Daniel smiled sexily at Jack desire already sparking in those penetrating blue eyes of his as he continued in a husky tone of voice, "What did you have in mind?" 

"Hmm well, I...I’d really like my sex slave tonight..." 

"Hmm, sex slave? I think I know where you could find a very willing sex slave tonight, sir." 

Jack felt his heartbeat speed up at Daniel's comment. He knew that Daniel was very interested in some fantasy play tonight. He smiled at his lover then said, "But if my sex slave is too tired...I'll be very satisfied with you." 

"Hmm let me think about that a moment, Jack." 

Daniel looked at Jack intensely a devilish twinkle in his eyes before pushing himself against Jack and drawing him closer. Then he smiled and continued, "What would you like me to do for you tonight, My Master?" 

"Oh God Daniel." 

"Ah no, no. I'm your slave, remember?" 

"My very naughty and disobedient slave." 

"Yes," came Daniel's breathless reply. 

Jack smiled and said, "If you want to stop at any time just say so, Daniel." 

"I want to do this, Jack. Please." 

"If you're sure." 

"Yes I am." 

"All right...remember our safe word." 

"I remember." 

"Then are you ready to move into the fantasy play?" 

"Ready whenever you are, Jack." 

Jack kissed Daniel on the lips once more then pulled away from Daniel breaking the physical contact. He needed to get himself into the role of the master. 

Daniel said, "I’m going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you upstairs." 

"Be right there, Daniel." 

Daniel raced up the stairs excited about tonight's activities. He was definitely in the mood for some erotic fantasy play, the perfect ending to a long hard day at work. He had been thinking of the last time they had engaged in such activities earlier in the day. He had been more than a little bit enthusiastic about doing it again and was very happy when Jack suggested it. 

Daniel quickly used the bathroom then took off his socks and shoes. When he entered the bedroom Jack was already waiting for him, a look of anger on his face. Daniel inhaled sharply as he felt desire start to spiral within. Jack was completely into his role of master. The fantasy play was about to begin… 

Daniel approached as Jack ordered, "You’ve disobeyed me, slave. You have no right to look at me. Downcast those eyes now!" 

Daniel felt his breathing begin to pick up. Oh God, he was already getting excited. He quickly obeyed Jack down casting his eyes. Jack approached him then slowly began to walk around him. He questioned, "Do you know what you are, slave? ANSWER!" 

"Yes My Master." 

"What are you?" 

"I’m your sex slave, My Master." 

"And what is your job, slave?" 

"To please you, My Master." 

"Very good. Get on your knees. Now slave!" 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel quickly obeyed lowering to his knees feeling his excitement and desire increase as they entered the fantasy play scene effectively. Each time they enacted such scenes moving into the agreed upon roles became easier and easier to accomplish. As soon as Jack or he were deep in their role the other quickly followed in suit. They both slid into character with great ease. Daniel found himself sliding easily into the role of the dutiful slave as Jack continued to circle around him and order him to state exactly who and what he was. He could feel his yearning for Jack increase as the man continued to assert his control. 

Jack said, "I’ve noticed that you’ve been more defiant lately." 

"I'm sorry, My Master." 

"SILENCE! I didn’t give you permission to speak! What is my rule regarding speaking, slave?" 

"I don’t speak unless spoken to or given permission from my master." 

"Very good. So why the hell did you just disobey me, slave?" 

"I’m sorry, My Master. It won't happen again, My Master." 

God, but Jack was already becoming undone. Daniel was now deeply into the role of slave, and he was becoming extremely heated up. He wanted Daniel so badly it hurt, but he wasn't going to take Daniel until the man did as he was told. He was a sex slave, a very disobedient sex slave who needed to learn to submit and obey his master without question. He smiled as he looked down on his lover who remained on his knees, head bowed in a proper show of submission. He felt a thrill run through his body at seeing his lover in such a yielding position. The only order Daniel was given other than to kneel was to downcast his eyes. He was never told to bow his head, but Daniel was doing so. He was already deep into the role of slave. God, but he was beautiful sitting like that! 

He smiled evilly as he continued, "It won't ever happen again. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"It won't ever happen again because if it does you will be sold to the highest bidder. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

"Good. Repeat it." 

"If I fail to obey My Master then I’ll be sold to the highest bidder." 

"Very good. I already have someone lined up who seems very interested in purchasing you. He won’t be as forgiving as I. He would rule you with an iron fist slave. He won’t bend to your will. You’ll bend to his. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Slave, would you like to be sold to another master?" 

"No My Master." 

"Then I suggest that you start to change your ways." 

"I’ll try my best, My Master." 

"Tonight you’ll be taught direct obedience and the penalty if you should happen to fail in doing so. Sex slaves exist only to please their masters. They don't deserve any thing in return. Their pleasure is not important to anyone, not even to themselves. They exist to serve. You serve me; I don't serve you. If I should decide to permit you release then you may do so but until I allow it you’ll only please me. Your duty tonight is to beg for my forgiveness by orally serving me. I want you to service me orally until I decide you will stop. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master. It will be my pleasure to orally serve you, My Master." 

Jack smirked as he heard the excited ness and anxiousness in Daniel. He knew how much Daniel loved to lick and kiss his body. He knew that this would be the perfect penalty, and couldn't resist giving the command, "Then I suggest you get to work, slave. I do nothing. I only stand here as you attempt to earn my forgiveness by using those luscious lips of yours and that strong tongue and mouth of yours. You’ll beg my forgiveness by serving me orally. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Then I suggest you get to work!" 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel remained on his knees with his head bowed. Jack continued, "You may begin to earn my forgiveness, slave. You will not be forgiven until you bring your master to fulfillment using only your tongue, mouth and lips. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel felt himself becoming sexually charged at the idea of orally serving Jack. He loved to kiss and lick Jack's skin and Jack knew it. He would draw great pleasure from this command. 

Jack continued, "Slave is permitted to get to his feet and get to work." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Daniel stood up and approached Jack. Jack watched as Daniel lifted his head reaching for the buttons of Jack's shirt. He smiled when Daniel continued to keep his eyes diverted from those of his master’s. Daniel was staring intently at the buttons on Jack's shirt and Jack knew that was because he was forbidden to look his master in the eyes. 

Daniel approached Jack forcing himself not to look at him. God, but it was so hard not to look into the deep brown eyes of his lover. He knew that his master was testing his obedience and was determined not to fail. He focused on Jack's shirt then started to unbutton it. He slowly worked his hands down the front of Jack's shirt unbuttoning as he went. As the shirt fell open Daniel inhaled sharply as his eyes clashed with Jack's sexy chest. He then lowered himself to where he was almost in line with Jack's penis. He gasped when he saw that Jack's erection was pressed tightly against the jeans he was wearing. God, but Jack was hard already! Daniel smiled mischievously then pressed his lips against the outside of the jeans placing a kiss onto the material now covering his lover's erection. Jack groaned, reaching down, placing his left hand on the top of Daniel's head and holding him there. Daniel placed his hands on either side of Jack's hips pulling him closer while staring blatantly at Jack's erection that seemed to be begging for release. He fumbled with the button of Jack's jeans before opening them. Once the button was unclasped he licked his lips very aware that Jack was now watching his every move intently. He then leaned forward and gently placed his teeth around the zipper smiling evilly as his lover’s only response was to inhale sharply and mutter "Oh God." 

Jack stared intently at Daniel admiring his movements. When he saw Daniel place a kiss above his erection he nearly came undone. He watched as Daniel then leaned forward and clasped his zipper between his teeth. The sight alone was so damned erotic that he couldn't help but gasp in shock and surprise. God, Daniel was a tormenter! He felt his mouth water as Daniel gently tugged on the zipper, and it started to glide downwards. Daniel looked so damned hot! He held his breath as Daniel finished unzipping his jeans with his teeth. Admiring the way Daniel then grasped the sides of the jeans in his hands and jerked them off of his hips, pulling them quickly down over his body. He unconsciously thrust forward as his lover undressed him so savagely. The act alone was successfully pushing him into overdrive and he nearly cried out when Daniel leaned forward to gently place a kiss on the top of his underwear. He moaned as the small action caused his dick to harden further in response. Oh God, but he was already on fire! Shit! Daniel was so damned brazen at times that he nearly shocked the hell out of him! 

Daniel smiled after he successfully yanked Jack's pants down around his ankles, frowning when he noticed that Jack still wore shoes. Now that just wouldn't do. Those shoes had to come off so the jeans could come completely off. He placed another kiss on Jack's erection then slid his hands down over Jack's hips guiding them between Jack's thighs. He gently grasped Jack's inner thighs and pushed gently nudging Jack's legs to part further. Once they were further apart Daniel planted a tender kiss against the flesh of Jack's inner thigh causing Jack to groan in pleasure. He was encouraged by that groan, so he continued to plant light kisses on Jack's inner right thigh. He could feel Jack's hand fisting in his hair and felt his breath increase. Oh God, but did this ever feel good! 

Daniel continued to plant light feathery kisses down across Jack's inner thigh drawing an invisible path towards his ankle lowering to his knees as he continued the trail. Once there he licked Jack's inner ankle causing the man to shudder in response. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction before working on removing Jack’s right shoe. As his hands worked on untying and removing Jack's shoes and socks he continued to kiss and lick Jack's ankles reveling in his lover’s little cries of pleasure. Once the shoes and socks were effectively off Daniel finished pulling the jeans down, grinning as Jack dutifully stepped out of them. He then tossed them away before turning his focus to licking Jack's left inner ankle before trailing more feathery kisses up his opposite leg climbing quickly towards the grand erection greeting him. Once to Jack's inner thigh he grasped Jack's underwear and yanked reveling in the sound of the fabric ripping beneath his hands. The underwear tore off quickly and Jack’s beautiful full thick cock tumbled out, standing gloriously erect before him. Daniel groaned as he felt Jack place both of his hands on his head and thrust his penis closer to his mouth. He licked his lips nervously before brushing them lightly over the head of Jack's penis, kissing his lover lightly before standing to make quick work of also relieving Jack of his shirt. When it was completely off Daniel cast the shirt to his right to get it out of the way. 

As Daniel tore his underwear off of his body Jack nearly lost it. It felt so damned erotic to feel his underwear being torn savagely off so that he could be fully exposed to his lover. He gasped when he could feel Daniel's warm breath so close to his erection. The man was breathing faster and his warm breath was caressing the head of Jack's penis causing it to harden more. Jack wanted Daniel's mouth on him and placed his hands on Daniel's head in an attempt to keep the man there. Daniel didn't stay, much to Jack's displeasure instead he quickly brushed his lips across the head of Jack's penis before pulling away, standing up to seize Jack's shirt in his hands and quickly remove it. 

As he realized that he was now completely naked while his lover still remained fully dressed Jack felt his temperature escalate. Oh God, but that thought alone drove him crazy. It was almost as if the slave was now the master. He glanced down at his lover to see what Daniel was up to now, and nearly lost it when Daniel went down to his knees before his fully erect cock. Seeing Daniel kneeling his mouth level with his dick was very gratifying. 

Daniel successfully stripped Jack of his clothing finding it completely erotic that he was still fully clothed while Jack was not. He smirked devilishly...This sex slave was turning the tables on his master. His master should be fully clothed and he naked but at the moment it was the opposite. Daniel felt totally charged as he looked at his lover and slowly dropped to his knees, feeling Jack's intense gaze on him he deliberately slowed his movements. Once there he stared at Jack's erection admiring the beauty of the man's cock. He licked his lips again feeling the urge to taste his lover thrumming through him. Daniel leaned forward slipping his tongue out of his mouth reaching towards Jack's penis only to pull his tongue back scant inches from touching the head of it. Jack cried out in frustration and Daniel smiled again. He now knew for sure that Jack was watching him and felt desire surging throughout his veins, fast heating his body. He leaned forward again and this time gently flicked the head of Jack's penis with his tongue. 

Jack inhaled sharply as he felt the faintest flick of Daniel's tongue on his manhood. Damn it, he should have known that Daniel would start his teasing up already! As the master he knew that he should be ordering his slave to stop his teasing, but loved it way too much to tell him so. In fact, he reveled in Daniel's expert methods of taunting and teasing him. He gazed at his lover staring intently as Daniel's tongue again shot out of his mouth to flick the head of his penis. Oh God, Daniel was going to drive him crazy with want if he kept that shit up! He groaned loudly as Daniel's tongue again taunted the head of his erection. Oh God, he was going to go insane! 

Daniel decided it was his turn to taunt his lover. He knew that Jack wanted him to suck, but he decided not to do that just yet. He was having way too much fun tormenting Jack. His smile broadened as he leaned in towards Jack's erection and slowly glided his tongue along the ridge on the under side of Jack's penis causing Jack to cry out, "Oh yes slave, yes! That's wonderful." 

Daniel smirked hearing Jack address him as slave and noticed that his lover was still managing to stay completely in character. He snickered before replying sensuously, "I'm glad you like it, My Master." 

"Oh God..." 

Jack felt his desire burning brighter as Daniel called him master in that sexy voice of his. He was going nuts, absolutely positively nuts! 

Daniel moved in closer and placed a small kiss on the head of Jack's penis. Then, with his left hand, he gently gripped it at the base then bent down pressing the tip of his tongue against the base of Jack's penis. He started to slowly drag his tongue upwards licking the shaft as if it were an ice cream cone. Jack cried out and immediately placed his hands on the top of Daniel's head holding him in place, telling him non-verbally to stay put as he added firmer pressure to his head. Daniel smirked as he felt that sudden grip in his hair, softly moaning as Jack began to knead his fingers in it. Daniel continued the sensuous stroking with his tongue always starting at the base of Jack's penis and slowly dragging his tongue upwards to the head of the penis. He slowly worked his way around the entire penis continuing the magical licking with his tongue. He could hear Jack responding very openly to such intimate licking. The man was muttering yes again and again while continuing to fist his hands in Daniel's hair. Daniel was losing control right along with Jack. Performing such an intimate "service" for his master was driving him to the edge. He felt so sexually charged that he was sure he'd come undone. Daniel could tell that his own dick was very erect as it pressed against the tight confines of his pants just begging to be released. He groaned as Jack thrust his hips gently towards him, and placed another kiss on Jack's penis before drawing the head of it into his mouth. Jack cried out again writhing in ecstasy as Daniel's moist hot mouth took him in. 

Jack pulled Daniel closer to him not wanting the man to stop pleasing him. Daniel was very good with his tongue. Jack was losing it. He groaned in complaint when Daniel pulled away but then sighed as Daniel took him into his mouth. Jack started to spiral out of control. The feel of Daniel's lips pressed so tenderly around the shaft of his erection as Daniel pulled him into his mouth pushed Jack to the brink of ecstasy. He gasped breathlessly as Daniel started to play with that tongue of his again. 

Daniel held Jack's penis firmly in his mouth then started to flick his tongue backwards and forwards across the top of the man's penis as if he were twanging a guitar string. As he felt Jack's hands again fist in his hair he slowed down his tongue strokes indulging in hearing the catches in Jack's breathing as he was pushed closer and closer to his apex. Daniel continued to make his strokes slow and sensual gradually gliding his tongue back and forth across the head of Jack's penis feeling his own sexual hunger increasing. God, but he so loved to service Jack orally. The man reacted so readily to his taunting licks and kisses. He loved to hear Jack's groans and moans of pleasure as he sampled him so intimately. He drew as much pleasure from serving Jack as he did from receiving it in return. He loved the sense of being in total complete control because, if it weren't for his movements, Jack wouldn't come so damned close to climax. He knew that he was effectively driving Jack nearer and nearer that edge of pure bliss and all he was doing was licking and sucking the man. 

Daniel felt the fire in him increase as he decided to become just a bit experimental. He started to hum while still holding Jack in his mouth to see how Jack would react. Jack obviously enjoyed the feelings and sensations swirling through him because Daniel could hear his cries of pleasure and euphoria as Jack yelled, "Oh God!" 

Daniel felt his own heart race as he could feel Jack's warm shaft in his mouth. He loved to hold Jack in his mouth and continue to torment the man with his tongue. Jack was fast losing all control. Daniel decided to change the pitch of his humming and was quickly rewarded with more moans and groans of pleasure escaping from his lover's mouth. He was driving Jack totally nuts and he was enjoying every delicious minute of it. Daniel stopped humming and pushed his mouth further down on Jack's erection taking the man further into his own mouth. Then he slowly eased back up, retreating until his mouth now only circled the head of Jack's penis. He then started to circle his tongue around and around the head of Jack's penis chuckling as he heard Jack's cries of delight becoming even louder than before. He then pushed his mouth down over Jack's erection again pulling back to the head only to taunt it more by drawing circling motions around it with his tongue. He did this until he felt Jack tense up knowing that Jack was near his climax. Jack groaned, "Now!" Then he eased his penis out of Daniel's mouth. 

Daniel removed his mouth from Jack's penis and moved off to the side. He had yet to feel comfortable with the idea of swallowing seminal fluid. Jack was very understanding when it came to things that made Daniel feel uncomfortable and knowing his lover was still sensitive about swallowing Jack agreed to give him a signal and withdraw from Daniel's mouth when he neared ejaculation. Daniel moved off to the side but gripped Jack's penis in his hand and started to pump up and down on the shaft to help Jack masturbate to ejaculation. Jack started gasping and crying out as Daniel's masterful touch sent him into orgasm. He cried out as he finally hit his apex. 

Oh God, that felt so damned good! Jack focused on calming his breathing amazed at how easily Daniel could bring him to climax just by sucking and licking him. He was very gracious that he had such a great expert at fellatio. God, what that man could do with his tongue was absolutely amazing! His lover was very adept at oral servitude and drew as much pleasure from giving it as he did in receiving it. Jack made a mental note to return the favor later tonight. 

Jack waited patiently for his breathing to return to normal. Once it did he licked his lips then looked up to find that Daniel still remained on his knees his head bowed in a show of proper submission, his palms resting on his thighs awaiting his next order. Jack thought the man looked sexy as hell kneeling there. God, Daniel was so damned good at fantasy play. The man was still deep in the role of slave even after Jack hit his fulfillment. Damn, the man was good! He found that seeing his lover on his knees bowing his head in submission after that wonderful oral servitude was performed was damned erotic! He felt himself starting to grow erect all over again as his body again flooded with a sexual charge. God, just seeing Daniel alone could make his heart skip a beat. He found that looking at the man now, after the amazing things he just did, drove him crazy with want. He needed Daniel now, but he would hold back. He couldn't have Daniel just yet. They were still in the midst of fantasy play and he had to stick to the role of master. 

Jack focused on drawing himself completely back into character and once he felt he was now master again approached Daniel. He started to walk in slow circles around his slave looking down at him while saying, "I’m very pleased at how adept my sex slave is becoming at fulfilling my every request." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Jack eyed up his lover as if to scrutinize him then demanded, "What are you?" 

"I’m a sex slave, My Master." 

"And as a sex slave what are your duties?" 

"To please you, My Master." 

"What are your rights, slave?" 

"To please you, My Master." 

"Do you have the right to be satisfied in return?" 

"No My Master." 

"Why not?" 

"Because my duty is to serve you, My Master. My duty is to please you, My Master. I must earn the right to be pleased in return." 

"You’re my sex slave. As a sex slave you don’t have the right to climax. Climaxing is forbidden in slaves unless their master permits them to do so. When will you climax, slave?" 

"When My Master orders me to." 

"Will you climax on your own or for anyone else, slave?" 

"No My Master. I’m forbidden to climax for myself or for anyone unless you order me to do so." 

"Slave, I have decided that you’ve earned my forgiveness." 

Daniel bowed his head further lining his voice with gratitude he replied, "Thank you My Master, sir." 

Jack smirked when he heard the relief in Daniel's last comment. Daniel was deeply in the role of slave. He was acting as a slave would by being very gracious that his master found it in his heart to forgive his indiscretions. Jack smirked evilly as he thought of Daniel's reaction to his next statement. Daniel was going to be pissed. Hell, he was going to be furious! His smirk broadened as he delivered the news, "However, you still haven’t earned the right to reach climax." 

Daniel felt strong heat surge throughout his body then mentally cursed. Damn it, he knew Jack was going to forbid him the chance to climax, but delaying it after what he just did for Jack was now pissing him off. Damn the man! How dare Jack allow him to bring him to climax then turn around and deny him the right to do so! The bastard! 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel's body tense and his hands clench together. The man was, indeed, pissed. Jack knew that Daniel wanted to climax himself, which is why he decided to temporarily forbid Daniel to do so. Daniel was outraged. Jack felt himself becoming excited yet again. Daniel angry was a beautiful thing to see. He loved to see the anger and sexual frustrations raging in his lover. He decided that since Daniel decided to be so damned tormenting and teasing that it was now his turn to return the favor. Daniel was not very happy at the moment. Well, that was just too damned bad because, at the moment, they were still in the fantasy play and Daniel was still his sex slave. Daniel was still a disobedient sex slave who needed to be taught direct obedience and total submission to his master's rule. 

Jack continued, "You’ve earned my forgiveness this time, but you’re still disobedient and disobedient slaves receive no pleasure of their own. That’s the penalty for your indiscretions. You have begged my forgiveness by oral servitude and I’ve granted it but that doesn’t mean I’ll please you in return. You slave need to learn your place. You need to learn that you’re owned. You’re no longer in control of your own body, your own desires or your own wants. Your wants and needs are met by ME when and if I choose to provide them. You don't need to be satisfied tonight. You need to continue to satisfy me. You’ll be forbidden to climax until you have successfully pleased me. Is that understood, slave?" 

Daniel continued to grow angrier and refused to answer. Jack smirked again as his slave deliberately disobeyed him by refusing to answer. He was positive that the decision he made was the correct one. His sex slave was very disobedient and, until his slave learned what he was, he’d be denied any pleasure. 

Jack continued, "That rebellious streak in you isn’t a good thing to have, slave. You kneel there and refuse to answer me then wonder why I deny you the right to climax? This is a prime example of why you don’t deserve pleasure. You must learn what you are and who owns you. I’ll sell you if this rebelliousness continues. I can go call the buyer now if you'd like. I'm sure that he’d love to come by and purchase a new slave for his harem." 

Daniel softened his voice adding a tinge of poutiness and anger behind it as he said, "I understand, My Master." 

Jack stopped immediately behind Daniel then grabbed a fistful of his short hair yanking Daniel's head backwards he glared down at his slave then said, "No, I don't think you do understand. You still find any excuse to disobey me. You’re a slave! A sex slave whose only duty, only job, only reason for existence is to please your master in whatever way he requests. You only do what you’re ordered to do. You can do nothing unless given the right by your master to do something. Is that understood?" 

Daniel clenched his eyes shut as Jack gripped his hair and yanked his head further backwards. He felt the desire and need for Jack swirling within him. God, but Jack was turning him on still! He was pissed that Jack decided to play around by denying him the right to climax, but he was also very pleased with Jack. Jack was treating him as a sex slave and Daniel found that so erotic. It was erotic as hell! He could feel the flames of desire increasing within him. God, he wanted Jack so badly it hurt and Jack was tormenting him by denying him. It was so damned frustrating, yet it felt so damned glorious! 

Daniel responded, "Yes My Master." 

Jack continued to stare at his lover. The man's face was screwed up in pain yet, as Daniel opened his eyes, desire and want reflected in them. Daniel was about ready to explode. He was so damned turned on. When Jack saw Daniel's own excitement his built, as well. He nearly lost it when Daniel licked his lips then closed his eyes again. God, but Daniel was so damned hot! The man was a strong temptation, one that was very hard to ignore. 

Jack released his grip in Daniel's hair watching in pleasure as Daniel immediately lowered his head in a proper show of submission. He kept his eyes downcast and remained on his knees awaiting his master's next command. 

Jack continued, "You’re simply a sex slave. One who gives pleasure and never receives any in return. I’ll continue to deny you the right to climax until you can earn it. Is that understood?" 

Daniel responded in a pouty tone of voice, "Yes My Master." 

When Jack heard that poutiness in the man's voice he nearly came apart at the seams. Damn, but Daniel was so good at the role-playing. He hardened his own voice as he demanded, "What are you, slave?" 

"I’m a sex slave, My Master." 

"And as such what are your duties?" 

"To please my master in whatever way he requests." 

"Maybe you should keep repeating those words to yourself, slave. At least until they start to sink in some." 

"Yes My Master." 

Jack smirked as he thought of his next command. He could feel his excitement building at the thought of what he was going to order Daniel to do next. He continued, "As my sex slave you must again ask for my forgiveness for daring to challenge my authority and forgetting what you are and who you belong to. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"You’ll seek out my forgiveness by bringing yourself to climax using only your hands to do so. I want you to touch yourself and please yourself. I want to watch as you touch yourself. I want you to keep yourself on the brink of orgasm for at least a half hour. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master..." came Daniel's breathless reply. 

Jack smiled when he heard that. Daniel was turned on even more. Jack felt himself again becoming erect. He found the idea of watching Daniel please himself was erotic as hell. He wanted to watch his lover as he pleasured himself to orgasm and beyond. He wanted to watch Daniel lose himself in his own touch. He grinned wickedly as he heard Daniel's breathing increase and continued, "I’ll tell you when you can touch certain areas on your body. You can’t touch your genitals until given permission to do so. Is that understood?" 

“Yes My Master.” 

"I want you to start by touching yourself through your clothing, slave. You must move slowly and when you discard your clothing you do it slowly. You’re forbidden to touch your genitals and you can only use your hands to bring yourself to climax. I’ll say when you can move on. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Good. Slave, you may now get up and onto the bed. I want you on the bed to do this. You may look at me if you so desire." 

"Yes My Master. Thank you, My Master." 

Daniel got up and moved to their bed. He felt himself growing more excited at the thought of touching himself while Jack watched. The idea sounded erotic as hell. Daniel was a bit nervous. Jack's request was very stimulating, but he hadn't really done anything like that before. He found that he wanted to do so now. He smiled to himself when he realized he could use this time to torment and tease Jack. As soon as he thought of the opportunity to torment Jack this command provided him with the idea became even more intriguing. Jack would want him so badly he'd beg to have him. Daniel vowed to make Jack wild with want by acting as if he was off limits and drawing great pleasure from his self-touch. Jack would never know what hit him. 

Jack looked at Daniel as he sat down on the bed then said, "You may begin at any time, slave." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Daniel's first call of business was to remove his shoes and socks as quickly as possible. He pitched them out of the way then laid down across the bed. He shifted until he was flat on his back with his head propped up on a pillow. He focused on calming his breathing and relaxing himself. He had to be relaxed to do this or he wouldn't be able to follow through with it. Daniel closed his eyes and focused on his breathing setting a goal. His goal was to taunt the hell out of his lover without even touching the man. He kept his eyes closed and just listened to his body. He listened to his breathing and started to think of how to proceed. He had touched himself a million times before but this time was different. This time he wasn’t alone. He had an audience. He licked his lips then shifted again finding a more comfortable position. His first instinct was to reach for his genitals, but he remembered Jack ordering him not to touch his groin until he was given the right to. As he thought of that command a strong intense charge of heat ran through his body, and he inhaled sharply as he could feel desire coiling up deep in his belly. 

As Daniel grew more relaxed he placed his left hand on his chest. He focused on the textures and feelings going through him right now. He could feel his t-shirt underneath his fingers. He noticed that the material felt soft and thin. He reached up with his left hand and placed his fingers against his mouth. He slowly dragged them across his lips noticing that they were ticklish to the touch. He slipped his tongue out and ran it across both of his lips. He then reached up with his fingers again and rubbed them gently across his lips noticing how soft and moist they now were. He slipped his pointer finger in his mouth making the tip of it wet then he pulled it out of his mouth and began to rub his fingers lightly across his face. The stroking felt wonderful and he started to move deeper into desire. He could feel himself growing more and more relaxed as he slowly dragged his fingertips across his face. He glided them down over his neck then to his chest. He reached up with both of his hands to touch his nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt. He could feel the nubs growing firmer in response to the light caress. Daniel slowly stroked his nipples with his fingers reveling in the feel of them as he started to slowly circle them with his pointer fingers. He groaned and arched up as his nipples became more and more sensitive the longer he stroked them. He became so focused on touching and pleasing himself that he forgot Jack was even still in the room. 

Jack was a bit nervous when he told Daniel to bring himself to fulfillment using only his hands. He wasn't sure how Daniel would respond to such a suggestion and was very surprised when Daniel moved to the bed and lay upon it like ordered. He watched as Daniel lay with his eyes closed for the longest time. Then he became bolder moving his left hand up to his lips he started to caress them with his fingers. Jack felt his desire increase. He watched as Daniel lightly stroked the contours of his face finding that he wanted to touch Daniel like that. As Daniel reached for both of his nipples with both of his hands Jack nearly lost it. He thought he was tormenting Daniel when he gave that order when, in fact, just the opposite was occurring Daniel was taunting him. Jack forced himself to sit down in a chair and remain there. He so wanted to go over and touch Daniel like the man was touching himself now. He watched as Daniel continued to move his pointer fingers in small circles around each of his nipples until he was moaning just above a whisper. Jack felt his mouth go dry as Daniel started to draw invisible lines across his chest and belly by dragging his fingertips across himself. Oh God, but he would surely lose it before Daniel was done! He told Daniel to do this for a half hour? Was he fuckin' crazy? The man hadn't even removed his damned clothes yet and Jack was already losing it! DAMN! 

Daniel continued to enjoy the feelings his own touching was encouraging within his body. He was solely focused on pleasing himself. He slowly eased his hands to his waist wanting to feel skin on skin contact. Daniel slowly eased his t-shirt out of his pants realizing that he hadn't taken his clothes off from work yet. He jerked the t-shirt out of his pants then groaned as his warm hands pressed against his warm belly. Oh God, that felt so good! He slowly inched the t-shirt up further allowing himself access to his bare skin. He found that the simplest touches on his own flesh were invigorating. He started to slowly run his fingers across his belly reveling in the feel of the gentle tickling such a movement provided. He could feel his nipples hardening and his erection growing firmer. He knew that touch on his belly was one of his erogenous zones. Jack hadn't found that little erogenous zone yet. He found it but didn't realize just how much of a turn on it was for Daniel to be stroked across his belly. He continued to drag the fingertips of his left hand across his belly while he glided his right hand up across his chest. Once he reached his throat he started to slowly drag his fingertips across it arching as the sensations from both gently stroking his belly and gently stroking his throat were driving him closer to the edge. Oh God, but it felt so good to feel those light feathery touches across his skin. His belly and throat were both erogenous zones. He often felt chills climb his spine when his lover nuzzled close to his neck. Right now he was stirring up those chills just by simply stroking his throat. He stilled his left hand as he focused solely on the pleasures the touch against his neck was providing. He parted his lips slightly as his breathing increased. He found that the touch was heavenly. 

Jack swallowed hard as he continued to stare at his lover self-pleasing himself. Oh God, but Daniel looked even sexier when he was pleasing his own body. The man was beautiful. He watched intently as Daniel yanked his shirt out of his pants and started to stroke his belly. As he did so little sighs of pleasure escaped from between his lips. So Danny enjoyed stroking his belly, did he? Jack knew Daniel was sensitive there but didn't realize just how much of a turn on it was for Daniel to touch his belly. Jack smiled as he found another erogenous zone of his lover's. Well, now this little experience could prove to be an effective education for them both. His sex slave would learn absolute obedience to his master, and Jack could enjoy watching his lover's responses to his own touch to see what exactly turned Daniel on the most. He quickly filed the little note about Daniel's belly being an erogenous zone in the back of his mind for further examination and incorporation when he was touching the man later. He continued to watch feeling himself growing more erect as he watched Daniel touch himself. The man had beautiful hands and a beautiful body with which to fondle. 

Jack felt an overwhelming urge to go to the man but stopped himself. They were still in the fantasy play and Daniel was still his slave who was being taught obedience by being forbidden pleasure from his master. He was to fulfill himself for his master. Jack had to keep reminding himself of that for the longer he watched Daniel stroke himself the stronger his urge was to go to the man and take over. 

Daniel continued to gently stroke his neck then slowly moved his hand to his left arm, gripping it gently and adding pressure to the palm as he drew it ever so slowly downward. He did this several times before turning those firmer strokes into the light feathery touches of his fingertips. He slowly eased them up and down across his arm feeling chills climb his spine in response to the intense touch. 

He then relaxed his right arm before bringing up his left hand and repeating the same actions feeling the tension ease from his body as the firm pressure followed closely by the lighter stroking relaxed him. 

He slowly sat up keeping his eyes still closed deciding it was far past time for him to remove his damned clothes and slowly pulled his t-shirt off before hastily discarding it by pitching it off to his right. Then he eased himself back onto the bed finding that he was so much more relaxed then when he first began, and with those feelings of relaxation came the encouragement to proceed… 

Daniel reached for the waistband of his pants wanting to get rid of those as well. He slowly unbuttoned them before carefully easing the zipper down with his fingers. Smiling as he began to slowly ease the pants off his hips before pushing them down over his legs. Once they were all but off he kicked his right leg sending the pants flying in the general direction of his shirt. 

He moaned as he felt the air in the room sensitizing his skin as it kissed and caressed his now bare flesh. He reached for his underwear remembering Jack's order to not touch his genitals and smiled mischievously as he recalled that Jack was watching him. Deciding that it was far past time for him to discard his underwear he eased them off of his hips working them down across his legs before likewise kicking them off. 

He smiled as he began languidly stretching out his naked body fully aware that he was giving Jack a very clear view as he did so. Hearing his lover’s breathing pick up and grow louder he felt a thrill travel through him knowing that his lover was becoming excited merely at the sight of seeing him laying on the mattress completely naked his glorious penis standing at attention, very much erect, jutting into the air. Oh, this was probably pure hell for Jack! But it served the damned man right for daring to deny his sex slave permission to climax until the order was given! Let the man suffer. If he wanted to forbid his slave from climaxing then he could just sit there being taunted all evening. Ah, revenge could be such sweet torture! He smirked evilly as he again felt that the slave was ruling the master, and liked the thought of it a lot. 

Jack tensed as he watched Daniel removing his clothing, and could feel his hands twitching in response. Oh he so wanted to remove those clothes himself! 

He could no longer look away as Daniel stretched himself completely out across the bed lying purely naked with his penis standing erect. God, he wanted the man, but held himself under control by tightly grasping the arms of the chair he was now sitting in. He knew if he didn't do so he’d end up reaching for his lover and spoil the pure pleasure he would derive from simply watching. 

He salivated as his lover shifted upon the mattress thrusting his powerful hips into the air several times. Damn, but the man was such a tease! And nearly lost it when Daniel proceeded to press the fingers of his right hand into his mouth suckling them, tugging on each individual one as he suckled. He continued to stare in awe watching as Daniel then proceeded to rub those now very wet fingers across his body dragging them from his belly to the center of his chest before likewise suckling the fingers of his other hand. After wetting them he placed both hands on his chest before brushing his nipples and groaning as the sensation of touching himself without a barrier drove him wild. 

Glancing briefly at the clock Jack noticed that Daniel has only been pleasing himself for about five minutes. My God! At this rate he’d come completely undone without even touching his lover! He couldn't believe how erotic it felt to watch Daniel please himself and how pleasurable it was to simply observe him without commenting. 

What the hell had he been thinking when he had given the order for his slave to only touch himself for a half hour? Damn, could he actually hold off touching Daniel for that long? Could he actually remain passive while his lover lay upon their bed gloriously naked caressing and pleasing himself, touching himself where Jack's own hands should now be? Could he spend a half hour listening to the cries and moans of his beautiful lover as he drove himself to the brink and beyond? SHIT! Would he even be able to hold off that long? DAMN! 

Daniel felt his heartbeat speed up as he placed his hands gently on his nipples finding that he couldn't just leave them be. He started to rub his thumb gently back and forth across each nipple taunting and teasing them until they were perky and hard. He then squeezed each of them gently between his fingers crying out in ecstasy as amazing pleasure spiraled throughout his body in response to such a brazen touch. He started to move his fingers in circular motions around his nipples reveling in the amazing sensations such a simple touch was providing. God, he felt as if he could climax by simply touching his damned nipples! Noticing that his breathing rhythm picked up he continued to rub over his nipples gently squeezing them and running his thumbs across them. He felt his penis hardening in response to such sensual caresses and realized that he was fast losing himself in the pure bliss that touching and taunting his nipples was providing him with. He couldn't get enough of himself and continued to gently twist and squeeze his nipples crying out again and again as such a simple touch sparked immense delight within. 

Jack continued to watch in amazement. Okay, he would definitely have to taste those nipples himself! He rarely taunted Daniel's nipples but as he watched the man draw such extreme joy from the lightest of touches across them he discovered yet another erogenous zone he would take great enjoyment from stimulating. He was finding that watching his lover was definitely providing him with an education and incite into what drove Daniel crazy with want and need. 

As Daniel started to cry out and groan Jack felt his own penis hardening further. Oh God, he wanted the man inside of him! He needed Daniel inside of him! But he couldn't do that...not yet. Not until the fantasy play was completely over. Shit, this was tormenting as hell! How could he put himself through such sweet torture? 

His lover was totally in control holding him captivated by his gentle self-loving and urging him to join. Jack nearly surrendered to the lure of his lover’s sensuality but forced himself to grip the arms of the chair even tighter determined to remain seated. He leaned forward to be closer to his lover finding that he was greatly enjoying watching the young man so openly fulfill himself. 

Daniel felt overwhelming sensations flooding his entire system short-circuiting all clear thoughts making him focus solely on the pure pleasure he was receiving from his own self-loving. God, but this felt so damned good! He felt his temperature rising when he heard a soft moan coming from off to his right...Jack, Jack was still here watching him. Oh God, Jack was here, now, watching... 

Daniel found that knowing Jack was in the room only added fuel to the fire of his desire. He became even more excited and aroused knowing that his lover was still observing him. As Jack's command entered his mind Daniel felt his enjoyment increase. Jack had commanded him to do this for him, for his master and Daniel found that he was spiraling out of control. 

He smiled as he recalled that he was the sex slave and Jack the master yet the master was now moaning as the slave held his complete and undivided attention. The thrill of that realization prompted Daniel to mutter huskily, "Am I pleasing to you, My Master?" 

Jack gasped as he heard the simple question spoken so softly, so lined with passion that he paused before answering. Then he smiled saying, "I believe my sex slave is learning his place very well." 

Daniel replied breathlessly, "Hmm so I am pleasing to you, My Master?" 

Jack's smile broadened as he watched Daniel continue to caress and rub his nipples while speaking with him and replied, "Very much so, slave." 

Daniel smirked as he heard the breathlessness in his master's voice, as well. He was obviously driving Jack crazy with want and couldn’t resist requesting permission to explore further. He knew that Jack forbid him to touch his groin until permitted to do so but wanted to see just how wrapped up in desire and need Jack was. He questioned, "May I please be permitted to stroke my genitals, My Master?" 

Jack inhaled deeply, licking his lips as he heard the simple request elicit from Daniel's lips. He wanted to say yes. God, did he ever want to say yes, but when he glanced at the clock noticing that Daniel has only been pleasing himself for a few minutes he quickly responded, "No. No, not until I say that you may." 

Daniel heard the want in Jack's voice. Jack wanted to say yes but was holding back, so he decided to make the decision a bit harder to stick to as he continued in a soft alluring tone, “But My Master, please...I just..." 

"No." 

"But..." 

Jack was so close to granting Daniel permission to do so but knew that would end the fantasy play so he quickly yelled, "NO! You will continue to caress yourself with your hands. You’re still forbidden to touch your genitals, slave. Is that understood?" 

Daniel smirked as he heard the doubt creeping into Jack's voice. The man was ready to crack under the pressure, and he couldn’t resist the urge to push his master just a little bit more finding great enjoyment in continuing to torment Jack, "But My Master..." 

"Cease your complaining slave, or you will be forbidden to climax and be gagged! Is that understood?" 

"Yes, My Master sir," came Daniel's quiet response. 

Damn it! He was so hoping to push Jack to say yes but found that his master was stronger than he had first suspected. Well then he would just have to continue to work on taunting and tormenting the hell out of his master! 

Daniel smirked as he again pressed his left hand against his lips slowly tugging each individual finger into his mouth and suckling them until they were wet with his saliva. He then replaced the hand back onto his left nipple and started to rub his fingers across it again. His nipple quickly responded to the fevered touch prompting him to release a soft moan of joy as he felt himself growing more aroused. Hearing Jack inhale shakily in response he found that he was greatly enjoying being the tormentor. At this rate, Jack would soon be begging him for sex. 

Jack stared at Daniel. Now what the hell was that about? Why was his slave questioning him? Was Daniel trying to push him to grant him permission to touch himself? Why the hell did he keep asking for permission to do so? He smirked as he suddenly realized that had been exactly what Daniel was doing. The little devil was testing him to see if he’d bend to his servant’s will. Well now obviously his slave was becoming more manipulative, and he couldn’t have that now could he? Therefore he’d just have to teach his sex slave who was in truly in charge. 

Grinning wickedly Jack demanded, "What are you, slave?" 

Daniel's reply came to him from across the room breathless, "Sex slave...I'm your sex slave, My Master." 

"And what is your duty?" 

"To please you, My Master. To please you in whatever way you command of me." 

Jack felt his pulse rapidly increase as he heard the desire lining Daniel's responses. Damn, the man himself was losing control. He found that he was again drawn back to watching his lover caress himself and quickly forced out, "Whom do you belong to?" 

"I belong to you, My Master." 

“Who owns you, slave?" 

"I belong only to you, My Master." 

"Very good, slave. I’m still forbidding you to touch your genitals. Your only right is to please yourself using your hands and avoiding touching your genitals. Disobedient slaves are denied pleasure of any kind if they can’t listen. You asked me to permit you to touch your genitals knowing that I’d say no. You were attempting to manipulate me, slave..." 

Daniel immediately tried to deny his master's accusations, "No My Master, I..." 

"SILENCE!" came Jack's angry retort before he softened his voice and continued, "Manipulation is not permitted, slave. Therefore, you will be forbidden to climax tonight." 

"No, My Master, sir. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't attempt to manipulate again." 

Jack smirked as he heard the pleading and the begging in Daniel's tone of voice. He was driving Daniel crazy and enjoying every delicious minute of it! Daniel was driving him insane with wanting and needing him so Jack would drive him crazy in return by denying him the chance to reach orgasm. Of course, he’d eventually permit Daniel to do so but for now he wanted Daniel to believe that no matter what he did he’d be denied climax. He felt euphoric as he reasserted his control over his disobedient sex slave by commenting in a gentle tone of voice, "I may decide to change my mind, but for now my decision stands. You’re a sex slave whose job is only to satisfy your master. You must earn the right to be pleased and to climax. You attempted to manipulate your master so as of right now you’re forbidden to climax and you’re forbidden to touch your genitals, slave." 

"But My Master," came Daniel's begging, pouting response. 

Jack hardened his voice some continuing, "Don’t test me further slave. You will not be permitted to touch your genitals or climax. You’re forbidden to do either. Is that understood?" 

"But..." 

Jack smirked as Daniel continued to attempt to persuade him to change his mind, but he wasn't about to bend to Daniel's will. Oh no, in this fantasy play he was the master and Daniel the slave therefore he refused to cave in to his slave's demands. The man would just simply have to suffer. In suffering, his slave would learn the penalty for direct disobedience. 

Jack's smile broadened as he cut Daniel off in mid-sentence by questioning in a voice lined in rage "Is that understood, my dear sweet slave?" 

"Yes, My Master sir," came Daniel's quiet response. 

Jack smirked evilly as he heard the disappointment and anger in his slave's voice. He was pissing Daniel off, and knew that he was. He was intentionally denying Daniel the rights to touch his groin or to climax. He chuckled then responded, "Sex slaves must learn their place. Until you can do that then you will be denied any pleasure whatsoever. The only pleasure you may experience is when you do as I bid. You must continue to please yourself to climax. You must stop before you climax because if you do so without permission I will sell you. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

Daniel wanted to kill Jack. Damn it! Jack was ruining his damned fun! Denying him the right to touch his groin and to climax. The bastard would pay! Oh, how he would pay! Just wait until Jack was the slave and he the master. He’d make Jack suffer. The nerve of the man to forbid him to climax or touch his groin! Damn it! If he wasn't allowed to reach fulfillment tonight he’d kill Jack! The man would have a very, very angry slave on his hands. 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel fuming. He loved to anger his lover to see his face flush in rage. Daniel was, indeed, very sexy when he was angry. Deciding to remain unaffected by his lover’s sour mood Jack demanded, "What are you?" Smirking as Daniel replied in a voice lined in anger and frustration, "I’m a sex slave." 

Well, now if Daniel didn't get that edge of anger out of his voice he’d make the man repeat what he was over and over until he realized what exactly he was. 

Jack again demanded, "Who do you belong to?" 

"I belong to you, My Master." 

"What rights do you have?" 

"Only to please you, My Master." 

Jack decided that his slave still had too much anger and defiance in his voice. He was a sex slave therefore he was to willingly bow to his master's rule and command. He questioned again, "Do you have the right to please yourself?" 

“No My Master." 

Jack replied in anger letting an edge of disappointment and dissatisfaction enter his voice as he continued, "That's correct, slave. You have one right and one right only. That is to please me in any way I command of you. Therefore, you need to stop your damned pouting and complaining! As a sex slave you provide pleasure you don't receive any! Repeat it!" 

"I’m a sex slave whose only right is to please my master." 

So his sex slave was starting to understand his place, but he was still very angry. Jack could hear the anger in his lover. Well, now his master would just have to let his slave know this behavior was completely unacceptable. He questioned, "Do you have the right to please yourself or be pleased, slave?" 

"No My Master." 

"Then repeat it." 

"I’m a sex slave who doesn't have the right to please myself or be pleased. I live only to serve my master." 

"Very good, slave. You need to keep repeating that in your mind. You can't expect me to give you permission to do things if you can't even remember what your sole function is. You’re forbidden to touch your groin or climax as punishment for your continued inability to accept what you are. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master," came Daniel's pouty response. 

Jack smirked again as he heard the anger disappear from his slave's voice only to be replaced by pouting. He commanded, "Then stop your fucking whining and continue to please yourself! You must still bring yourself close to climax. You weren’t permitted to stop so I suggest that you continue. NOW!" 

Daniel snapped to it replying, "Yes, My Master sir." 

Daniel cursed again closing his eyes as he felt adrenaline surging through his veins. Jack's comments and demands were driving him crazy! They were making him angry, but at the same time they were charging him up. He felt so close to coming undone as Jack continued to assert his total mastery over his slave by making him repeat what he is and what his sole function is. By denying him what he desired Jack was asserting his total control over his sex slave. Daniel felt his need and want for Jack increasing. God, but he was so damned turned on! He groaned as he continued to gently caress his nipples with his fingers arching upwards as extreme pleasure filled his body in response to those gentle caresses. He focused on calming his anger and focused on his goal. He would get his total and complete revenge on his master by continuing to please himself. He was determined to drive his master to the edge by pleasing himself so effectively and completely that the man would beg for him to make love. Daniel smiled devilishly as those thoughts entered his mind. Yes, now was his time to reek his complete revenge on his master by driving him insane with want. His master could look, but he couldn't touch. 

Daniel slowly drew his left hand up across the center of his chest across his throat to his mouth. Once he held his hand against his mouth he gently kissed each individual finger then pulled each one into his mouth to suckle. He then returned his hand to his chest rubbing his fingers across his left nipple. His smile broadened further as he heard his master responding to the simple caress as he moaned rather loudly. Good, about time he got Jack's damned attention once more! The man was in for quite a show. He wanted to continue to deny him the right to reach orgasm or touch his genitals then he’d be made to suffer and watch as his sex slave used his magical caresses to draw himself closer and closer to the edge of climax. 

Jack licked his lips as he watched Daniel kiss his fingers then suckle them again. Oh God, did that ever look sensuous as hell! He groaned as Daniel again started to caress his nipples. Damn, but the man was quite a tease and quite an irresistible temptation. Jack found he had to tightly grip the arms of the chair yet again to prevent himself from running over to his lover and touching him. God, but Daniel was driving him absolutely mad with desire! 

He watched intently as Daniel started to run his thumbs back and forth across his nipples moaning as the caress drove him closer to the edge of bliss. He licked his lips as he watched his lover arch upwards thrusting his glorious erection in the air as the rubbing of his nipples pushed him headlong into desire. His lover was once again lost in pleasing himself and he could do nothing but continue to stare as the young man continued to taunt and torment himself. 

As Daniel pushed both of his hands, palms down, towards his groin, Jack waited to see if his slave could control his urge to caress himself. He felt his mouth go dry as Daniel gently pressed his fingers into his pubic hair, so close and yet so far. Oh God! He suddenly wished that he also forbade his slave from touching his pubic area, finding that he was crying out with Daniel as the man thrust into the air still caressing himself intimately while continuing to keep his hands from straying anywhere near his hard cock. 

Shit, he was so ready to jump the man but held himself in check tensing when Daniel slowly rolled onto his right side providing him with a full frontal view of his glorious body. He licked his lips again, finding that he wanted to trail his tongue across Daniel’s glorious erection instead. 

He clenched his hands tightly, digging his nails into the arms of the chair as Daniel lazily brought his left leg towards him draping it across the bed and effectively covering his groin. Damn it! What the hell was he doing now? SHIT! Continuing to watch as Daniel slowly glided his fingers up across his body dragging them across the skin to his upper left thigh. Damn, the man was amazing! 

Daniel felt passion spark within as he gently caressed his pubic area. His master had forbid him to touch his genitals but failed to mention anything about his pubic area, and he decided to take full advantage of that. As he caressed himself he cried out and could hear his master crying out along with him. When he heard Jack crying out in response to what he was doing to himself he nearly fell into the abyss of euphoria knowing that if he continued to caress himself he’d soon lose control, so he lazily turned onto his side and draped his left leg across the bed pulling it up and bending it at the knee. He decided that touching his thighs would be much safer than touching his pubic area at the moment. 

Daniel began to run the fingers of his left hand firmly up and down across his thigh, stroking himself from knee to thigh and back again. He felt an incredible urge to wrap his hand around his penis but fought it. His master forbid him to do so until given permission so he’d have to be content with simply caressing his thigh. He continued to run his hand up and down across his leg from knee to thigh working his soft, gliding strokes around his leg. When his fingers lightly touched his inner thigh Daniel cried out in bliss. Oh God, but stroking there felt totally heavenly! He could hear his breathing begin to rapidly increase and his penis seemed to grow harder as he continued to gently glide his fingers across his inner thigh touching his pubic area fleetingly then rapidly pulling his fingers away from the area. He was drawing immense pleasure from taunting himself with that fleeting touch. As he felt his pubic hair under his fingers he felt the extreme urge to grip his penis, as well, but forced his hand away. Oh God, but this was pure torture on the body! To be forbidden to touch your genitals when you were this sexually charged...it was a goddamned sin! How dare Jack deny him the pleasure of touching his erection! 

He found knowing that he was forbidden to do so and continuing to taunt himself with fleeting caresses on his pubic area was driving him even closer to climax. He was starting to lose himself in the extreme yearnings of wanting to touch his penis, yet being forbidden to do so. He was now muttering, groaning and moaning, gasping in pleasure and delight as he continued to gently caress himself. The heat in his groin seemed to triple the more he taunted himself. He cried out, "Oh God! Oh God!" as he started to gently thrust his groin into the air. He so wanted to touch himself and found he was becoming more and more desperate to do so. He forced himself to continue to focus on stroking his leg and forgetting how he so wanted to grab his penis and just start pumping it. 

Jack found himself caught up in the beauty of Daniel's self-loving. Damn it but the man was even good at that! He felt his groin hardening further and leaned closer to get a better look at his lover. Daniel's face was lined in ecstasy. He was slipping his tongue out occasionally in an attempt to moisten his lips and he was continuing to slowly stroke his thigh. 

As Daniel's cries of frustration and excitement started to fill the room Jack found he could focus on nothing else. He watched as the man parted his legs and started to rub his inner thigh working his fingers up to his pubic area then pulling them away continuing to slowly torment him self with touch. As Daniel started to gently rock and thrust Jack found he had to touch himself and quickly reached down to grip his dick, finding it extremely erotic that he was able to grip his penis while his sex slave was forbidden to. He felt extremely sexually charged as he noticed the edge of desperation and need entering Daniel's groans and sighs as he continued to taunt and torment himself. He gripped himself harder as Daniel again fleetingly touched his pubic area. Oh God, but he was so damned turned on! Daniel was driving him insane with want! He knew that he should give his slave permission to touch his genitals, but found he was enjoying the ability to be able to touch his own erection way too much when his sex slave was forbidden to do so. He felt totally and completely in charge of his slave. He was the master and Daniel the slave, a slave who was disobedient and, therefore, forbidden to climax or touch his genitals until his master gave him permission. 

Jack smirked deciding to continue to deny Daniel the right to touch his penis. His smirk broadened as he mentally thought: I'll touch for you, my love. The thought alone drove him near the brink of orgasm. 

He admired the way Daniel continued to torment him self by sliding his fingers into his pubic area pushing them so close to his penis then pulling them away just before impact. As Daniel cried out in extreme pleasure, torment and frustration he discovered that hearing those cries were driving him rapidly to orgasm. When his lover again reached towards his pubic area Jack clutched himself feeling a shock of sexual charge surge through his body knowing that is exactly what Daniel wanted so desperately to do, yet was prohibited from doing. As he gripped himself firmly he demanded in a gruff voice, "Who owns you, slave?" 

Daniel felt his desire growing as he heard Jack speaking. He continued to taunt and torment himself with caresses that came so close to his penis yet didn't connect, and released a breathless reply of, "You do, My Master, you do," to his master’s inquiry. 

Jack nearly came undone when he heard the extreme pleasure and breathlessness in Daniel's voice as he responded to the question. He jerked on his penis groaning before speaking in a husky soft voice, "What are you?" 

Daniel found pleasing himself so thoroughly and taunting himself while the man who denied him the right to touch his genitals asked him questions was extremely pleasurable. As he heard the huskiness in Jack's voice he tried to imagine what was driving Jack to the brink. He was very pleased to hear the desire and want in his master, and knew that he was totally responsible for fueling Jack's desire. He replied in a voice full of yearning, "A sex slave...Your sex slave, My Master." 

Jack groaned very loudly in response to Daniel's comment. It was so damned erotic to hear his lover call him master while admitting he was a sex slave in the heat of passion. The comment alone successfully pushed him closer to the edge of orgasm. As he continued to gently pump himself he softly questioned, "Slave, do you want to touch and caress yourself now?" 

"Hmm yes, My Master sir..." 

"Well, guess what slave?" 

"Yes My Master?" came Daniel’s breathless response lined with a tinge of excitement and anxiousness as he sensed that maybe his master would find it in his heart to forgive him once again and grant him the pleasure of gripping his genitals. 

Jack smirked evilly as he heard the anxiousness in his slave's voice. He could tell that Daniel so wanted to touch his genitals and knew the man would be outraged when he was again forbidden to do so. Continuing to gently pump his dick he softly jeered, "You’re still forbidden to touch your genitals or to reach orgasm." 

As Daniel's squeal of frustration and rage filled the room he yanked harder on his cock finding that knowing Daniel so wanted to touch his penis but was forbidding that right by he, himself, who blatantly sat beside him pumping his own dick overwhelmed him. He felt totally and completely in control of his sex slave knowing he was pleasing himself immensely by pumping something that his slave was forbidden to touch. 

Feeling superior and powerful he chuckled evilly saying, "What is your duty, slave?" 

"To please you and only you, My Master." 

"And how do you please me?" 

"By doing only what you permit me to do, Master," came Daniel's response lined with disappointment and anger. 

Jack smirked as he heard that tone in Daniel's voice. The man so wanted to grab himself but was still refused permission. Not yet, oh no. His sex slave would remain outlawed from touching the root of his sexual pleasure. His slave was banned from touching his own penis. 

Jack felt his breath catching in little gasps as he continued to pump his penis and remained firm with denying Daniel the right to touch his own. He was so sexually charged by the demands he was making on his slave that he nearly came undone. Deciding to draw out his slave’s torture he continued questioning, "What are you permitted to do, slave?" 

"Continue to bring myself to climax using only my hands for you, My Master." 

"Very good." 

He gently bit his lower lip as Daniel's hand again drifted to his pubic area nearing his erection only to be moved away from his penis immediately. Jack licked his lips very pleased to see that his sex slave was still being very obedient while driving himself crazy with the need to touch and caress his own genitals. 

Daniel felt angry with Jack as the sexual tension continued to build up incredibly within. He so wanted to touch his groin but was still forbidden to do so. As he continued to gently push his fingers into the pubic hair at the base of his penis Daniel was finding that he kept inching those fingers closer and closer wanting to touch even if only for a scant few seconds. He groaned as he pushed his fingers into his pubic hair and this time pressed the tip of his finger against the base of his penis. He cried out and immediately slid his hand up over his hip knowing if he continued to caress his inner thigh much longer he’d disobey his master's direct orders and grab himself so he tried to focus on trailing his fingers down across his left hip gliding them down across the soft mound of his buttocks. He groaned and thrust back into his own hand as the touch on his ass ignited even more pleasure within himself. Caressing his ass only drove him closer to the brink of fulfillment. My God, he never realized that touching himself could create so much tension within his own body. His sexual desire was continuing to build up and he knew that he would soon explode. He slipped his tongue out between his lips as he felt himself heading towards orgasm. Shit! He couldn't orgasm yet; he hadn't even touched his damned penis yet! He couldn't climax! He'd be damned if he’d hit his apex without even touching his damned erection. No way in hell was that going to work! No way in hell! 

Jack noticed that Daniel was starting to tense up and felt his breath catch. Damn, but Daniel was going to fucking reach orgasm without even touching his penis! He didn't want that. Oh no. He wanted to see Daniel caressing his male member as slowly as he has been caressing himself. He spoke out in a high-pitched whisper as his continued pumping on his own erection pushed him closer to masturbation, "Slave, you are now permitted to touch your genitals...I said TOUCH them! You may not bring yourself to orgasm only touch yourself...stroke yourself. Is that understood?" 

Daniel's reply came out breathless as he answered, "Yes My Master. Thank you, My Master." 

Jack found himself staring intently at his lover to see what the man would do first. Would he immediately grip himself or tease himself? His breath caught in his throat as Daniel slowly dragged his fingertips up across his hips and slowly slid them between his legs. Oh God, Daniel was taking his time! The man was obviously on fire and so damned close to orgasm yet he had enough self-control to ease his hand to his penis. SHIT! 

Daniel felt his heart racing and swallowed hard as he was given permission to touch himself. He decided to take it slowly knowing that he was already so close to orgasm, but not wanting to climax until after he touched his penis. He groaned writhing under the gentle stroking of his own hands as he pushed them gently between his thighs. He rolled over onto his back pulling his knees up and twining his fingers around the base of his penis. He nearly lost it as overwhelming sensations spiraled through him upon such a simple touch. He could hear his own breath catch as the urge to pump his erection made itself known. He forced himself to slow down deciding he would gently stroke himself before giving in to orgasm. He started to slowly trace his fingers up and down across the shaft of his very erect penis reveling in the feel of those magical hands against his fevered flesh. He groaned as he heard Jack speaking, "Slave, I want to see you...ALL of you." 

"Oh God...yes My Master!" 

Daniel turned slightly lowering his legs he allowed them to lazily spread apart on the bed shifting and thrusting his hips into the air before gently gripping his penis between his fingers and starting to gently stroke the shaft yet again. He found himself beginning to thrust as the light, feathery stroke fueled his desire and pushed him closer to the edge of orgasm. He slowly drew his pointer finger up and down across the shaft of his penis enjoying the extreme pleasure that such gentle contact was providing him with. Then he gripped his penis in his right hand and gently started to stroke his thumb across the head of the penis groaning and crying out in immense pleasure. He started muttering, "Oh God...oh God...yes...Hmm feels so good..." 

Jack found he was hypnotized by Daniel watching as the man began to slowly stroke his very hard erection. My God, did the man ever look gorgeous when he was touching himself! Jack found his own hand responding to watching Daniel's tender strokes as he began to pump his own erection with more fervor. He licked his lips groaning as he could feel himself fast approaching climax and muttered, "Oh God...Oh God, slave you are so damned good!" 

Daniel felt his heartbeat increase and his breathing become more erratic as he heard Jack's comment. He could hear the extreme overwhelming pleasure in his lover's voice and found that just hearing Jack so damned breathless made him want to start pumping. He cried out when he gripped himself tighter and felt the immense pleasure that signified he was close to climax, "Oh God, My Master I'm going to come!" 

"Don't come, slave! NOT YET!" 

Daniel stopped the movement of his hand immediately finding that hearing Jack's yell lined and coated thickly with desire and euphoria was quickly undoing him. He opened his eyes to look at Jack finding the man was masturbating himself. Oh my God, did I do that? As he answered his own question he felt the heat within turning into a raging inferno. He was about to explode, but he forced himself to hold back wanting so much to watch his lover masturbate to fulfillment. He was sure Jack was so close to orgasm because of him and found that knowledge succeeded in increasing his own yearnings. Oh God, he was so close to coming! He could only stare as Jack screamed out as he hit his apex, and watched in pleasure as seminal fluid shot out of his lover. He nearly lost himself in the tantalizing observation. Oh God, Jack looked so damned beautiful when he peaked! So beautiful! He continued to watch as his lover collapsed back against the chair he had been sitting in, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel his own need to climax fast approaching. 

Jack slowly opened his eyes noticing that Daniel was watching him and realizing the man had watched him hit his apex. He felt his face flush in response to that knowledge. He could see that Daniel's face was highlighted beautifully with passion, desire, need and want then he slowly scanned Daniel's body stopping as his eyes clashed with Daniel's hand still gripped firmly around his own erection unmoving. He remembered that Daniel told him he was ready to climax and he had ordered him not to. He sat up straighter in his chair then looked at his slave who quickly downcast his eyes muttering, "I'm sorry, My Master." 

Jack started breathing heavier as he prepared to watch Daniel orgasm. He found that he wanted to watch his lover reach his peak so badly that he quickly gave the order Daniel had been waiting all evening to hear from his master, "You may climax now, slave. You have earned that right." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Jack watched as Daniel leaned back against the pillow resting his head against it. Daniel closed his eyes then gripped his penis within his right hand wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He then started to slowly pump his hand up and down across the shaft of his erection. As he pumped his penis with his hand he started to thrust his hips upwards groaning and moaning in overwhelming pleasure. He could feel himself rapidly approaching orgasm as he continued to pump his erection. As he neared his peak Daniel started to gasp and cry out in extreme bliss. He stilled as he felt himself ejaculate screaming in ecstasy as he finally reached his own fulfillment. 

Daniel collapsed back against the bed breathing heavily and swallowing hard reveling in the feelings of fulfillment and relaxation that always proceeded such an explosive act. He focused on calming his breathing and trying to relax his body. 

Jack tensed as he watched Daniel reach orgasm and cried out with his lover noticing how gorgeous the man looked when he reached fulfillment. He found that he wanted to go over and wrap his arms around his lover right now, but the fantasy play wasn't completely at an end just yet. He forced himself to remain in the chair, which was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life. Daniel sprawled out across their bed completely naked still breathing heavily with his eyes closed and his legs spread wide was enough to make him come undone, but he maintained his control enjoying the time to observe Daniel after he was spent. He loved to watch Daniel as the man started to relax after reaching orgasm and found that, yet again, he was responding to the man. He felt his penis stir and start to harden again. My God, would he ever get enough of Daniel Jackson? The man was a warlock casting a spell of enchantment over his lover. Jack found he just couldn't get enough of the man and after watching him bring himself to orgasm like that... Damn, he wanted to make love to Daniel this time! 

Jack slowly stood up and approached the bed looking intently down at his lover who still lay sprawled out across the bed. He then said, "Very good job, slave. You’re starting to learn how to satisfy your master." 

"Thank you, My Master," came Daniel's husky whisper of a response. 

Oh God that huskiness in his lover's voice nearly drove Jack mad yet again. He found that he so wanted to make love to the man right now, but hesitated with suggesting they make love uncertain as to just how tired Daniel now was. He figured if Daniel didn't want to continue he’d use their safe word, and found that he was glad they had such a nice little feature in their fantasy play because that was how they could tell one another if things were too rough or they wanted to stop or they were too tired to continue. 

Jack licked his lips then ordered, "Slave, I want you on the floor on your knees in front of me! NOW!" 

Daniel gasped in delight and pleasure as he heard that command, so his master wasn't done with him just yet? Well, that would be just fine with him because he found that he so wanted to make love to the man right here, right now. Being permitted to please his master orally then please himself for his master without actually feeling the man inside of him was enough to drive him insane. He wanted the man inside of him now! Oh God, did he ever want that! He licked his lips allowing them to curve up into a very sensual smile as he replied, "Yes, My Master sir." 

Jack felt his desire for the man increase as that beautiful smile crossed those luscious lips and that reply came out lined with desire. Shit, he wanted Daniel again! This time, however, he wanted to be inside of Daniel. He wanted to make hot, passionate love to his sex slave and as he watched his lover stretch his body out then sit upright in the bed he was sure he was going to get just that chance. 

Daniel sat up in the bed slowly stretching out his body just to taunt Jack a little bit; then he got off of the bed and stood before his lover. He kept his eyes averted from Jack's own as he stood on the floor before his master. He saw Jack step back to allow him some room to get to his knees then he slowly dropped to his knees immediately bowing his head in a show of meekness and obedience. He placed his hands, palms down, on his upper thighs and awaited his master's next request. He found himself growing even more excited as Jack continued the fantasy play. He wanted to actually make love to Jack but was unsure of what Jack would want to do. He felt overwhelming sensations begin to charge throughout his body again as he knelt before his master completely naked. 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel properly drop to his knees and assume his slave position. He loved to see Daniel kneeling before him so open to him and so completely vulnerable. When Daniel willingly dropped to his knees for his master Jack knew that he was also showing how deep his trust was in him. Just Daniel's ability to willingly bow his head and kneel before him showed that he trusted Jack completely and knowing that he had his lover's complete trust added fuel to the fire of his desire. They shared a mutual trust in one another, which was one of the main reasons why the fantasy play was so easy for them. They trusted one another completely to stop if needed, to know what the other could handle and couldn't and to be firm but gentle at the same time. Every time they entered a fantasy play, whether it be the roles of master/slave or captor/prisoner...whatever fantasy they chose to act out on that night, they became better at it and found that easing into their assigned roles was so much easier the next time around, which also added to their enjoyment of such activities. They both greatly enjoyed fantasy play and spent many a night experimenting with it. 

Jack looked at Daniel then said, "Slave, you have again earned my forgiveness, but I must still reassert my full and complete control over you. I will do that by mounting you now. Is that understood?" 

Daniel licked his lips feeling excitement raging through his system as Jack said that. Damn, but the man had a way with words. He replied meekly, "Yes My Master." 

"Very good. Turn and face the bed remaining on your knees." 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel obeyed turning to face the bed he kept his head bowed and remained on his knees waiting patiently to see what Jack had planned to do next. 

Jack spoke again saying, "As my slave you are forbidden to look me in the eyes unless I permit you to. I’m now taking that right away from you. You must down cast your eyes and keep your head bowed when spoken to or addressed. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"In averting your eyes you’re showing me that you are owned and are a sex slave who is merely here to entertain me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Very good. Since I’m forbidding you to look at me then you will be mounted from behind. Is that understood?" 

Daniel gasped as an image of Jack entering him from behind filled his mind. He felt his penis growing hard again at such an enticing prospect. Jack was going to drive him crazy again! He was already getting sexually charged. Damn, but the man had a strong effect over him! Jack had the ability to make Daniel desire him over and over again. Daniel responded, "Yes My Master." 

Jack smiled as he heard the desire in Daniel's voice. So his sex slave was again becoming aroused? Good. He wasn't quite done with him yet. He looked at Daniel who was now facing the bed still on his knees. His smile broadened as he ordered, "Slave, I want you to lie face down across the bed keeping your knees planted firmly on the floor. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Then do so!" 

Daniel felt excitement fill him as he moved closer to the bed. He raised himself up on his knees draping his upper body across the side of the bed. He heard Jack moving around behind him and heard the closet door open and close. Then Jack returned to him. He gently ordered, "Slave, stand up for a moment." 

Daniel obeyed still keeping his eyes averted. He could feel the softness of a pillow against his feet before Jack ordered, "Now you may return to your proper position on your knees, slave." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Daniel knelt down on the pillow Jack placed under his knees. He found he was very grateful for that because if you were on your knees long enough they started to ache. Jack then gently pushed Daniel forward saying in a husky voice, "Lean forward and drape your upper body across the bed, slave." 

Daniel moaned as Jack gently pushed him forward until his upper body lay completely flat across the bed. He responded breathlessly, "Yes My Master." 

Jack smirked as he gently pushed Daniel forward watching as the man placed his upper body against the mattress. He then pulled out another pillow and placed it above Daniel within reaching distance. He said, "If you need to prop yourself up you may use that pillow, slave." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Jack stood back and admired the position his slave was now situated in. His sex slave was now bent at the waist kneeling on the floor with his upper body stretched out face down on his bed. His sexy ass was in complete view. His slave was in just the right position to be effectively mounted from behind. Jack felt himself growing harder as he thought of how much joy he would get from taking Daniel this way. The man looked sexy as hell in that position! 

Jack exited the room and entered the bathroom searching for the KY Jelly. When he found it he reentered the bedroom and approached his very willing sex slave prepared to make love to him. 

Daniel groaned as Jack put him in the position he wanted him in. Daniel felt his own passion increased as the thought of Jack taking him from behind in this fashion was enough to send him into overdrive. The position itself was so erotic that Daniel felt like he was wanton and lustful. The position made him feel totally meek and submissive. He knew this was one of the reasons his master chose to place him in this position to show him that he was property and to show him that he only obeyed his master. His master said he was going to mount him, which meant that he was going to take him from behind to reassert his control over his disobedient sex slave. He wanted his sex slave to know who was in charge. 

As Daniel remained in the position, denied the right to look his master in the eyes, he felt as if he was a slave, indeed. He could hear Jack moving around behind him and knew that Jack was preparing him for tonight's festivities. He waited anxiously for Jack to continue with the fantasy play feeling his temperature increase along with his desire. 

Jack opened the jar of KY Jelly and heavily coated his fingers with lubrication. He wanted to take Daniel so badly that it hurt, but he knew he had to remain calm and gentle. Even people who have been having anal intercourse for years still had to move slowly and gently when dealing with the anus. Daniel was no virgin to anal intercourse and neither was Jack. The two had spent quite a lot of time in the bedroom pleasing one another but, even though neither of them were no longer novices, they both still had to go slow with penetration. The anus was highly sensitive and could easily be torn up if treated too roughly. 

Jack licked his lips as he dropped to his knees behind Daniel then said, "Slaves are owned. They don’t have free will. They are property. You belong to me and only me. Your main duty is to please and satisfy me in whatever way I decide. You give pleasure you don't receive it. You don't do anything unless I permit you to do it. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Who owns you, slave?" 

"You do, My Master." 

"You have been disobedient and oppositional lately so, as your master, it is my duty to remind you of who and what you are." 

Jack gently slipped his lubricated fingers between the folds of Daniel's very sexy ass. Daniel unconsciously thrust back into Jack's hands wanting to feel the man's fingers against his anus. Jack smirked as he felt that unconscious movement. God, but Daniel was so ready for him. He found he wanted to take the man fast and hard, but first he had to go slowly then he could consider doing just that. Jack continued, "To remind you of who and what you are I will brand you mine by taking you. You belong to me and will always be mine. Once I mount you slave, you will be branded. When I climax inside your tight little ass and you feel my wetness deep inside of you then you’ll know that you’re mine. Mine to do with as I please. My property, MY sex slave… You belong solely to me. Once marked by me then no one else will ever have you, unless I decide to loan you out or sell you. Now tell me again what you are." 

Daniel felt his heart racing in response to Jack's statements and could feel the heat of desire beginning to burn brighter within him, God how he wanted Jack. He wanted the man to enter him now! He so wanted Jack inside of him. He replied to Jack's last statement by huskily replying, "I’m your sex slave, My Master." 

Jack felt his own desire sparking as he heard the breathlessness and huskiness in his slave's voice. Oh God, he wanted to enter Daniel now! He forced himself to hold back as he questioned, "And whom do you belong to?" 

"I belong only to you, My Master." 

Jack moved against Daniel still keeping his fingers pressed between the folds of Daniel's buttocks. He pressed his body against his lover reveling in the sound of Daniel crying out at the sudden skin on skin contact. He so loved to torment his lover before making love. Daniel was so easy to torment, so deliciously easy to tease. He enjoyed the teasing as much as the actual intercourse. 

Finding that he couldn't keep away from Daniel any longer he pressed his chest firmly against Daniel admiring the way his lover arched up off of the bed to press into his heated body, still remaining on his knees but no longer laying on the bed. He was pushing back into him greatly enjoying the feel of his lover's broad chest against his back. 

Jack found he just couldn't resist taunting the man a little bit longer before ordering him back over the bed like he was supposed to be. He eased his fingers out from between Daniel's buttocks hearing Daniel cry out in complaint. He chuckled huskily then wrapped his arms tenderly around his lover, pulling Daniel back against him and drawing immense pleasure from feeling his lover pushing that sexy ass against his erection in an attempt to lure Jack into entering him. He wasn't about to do that, not yet. Daniel still wasn't ready for entrance. Jack hadn't gotten very far with the KY Jelly before his need to touch his lover overpowered him and drove him to taunt the man. 

He licked his lips, smiling devilishly, as he decided just how he was going to go about tormenting his sex slave further. His slave would soon be begging to be made love to. Smiling he stated, "After I mark you then you’ll be completely mine. I will own your body, your soul, your mind, all of you will belong to me. Every little inch of your sensuous body, every inch of those seductive curves, every beautiful contour of your voluptuous physique, all of it, mine. All mine and nobody else's. You will be mine completely." 

Jack emphasized that point by pulling Daniel tighter against his own body entrapping his disobedient slave within his arms. He was making an affirmation by turning his slave into a virtual prisoner in his own arms and gaining great pleasure from doing so. 

Daniel groaned as his master continued to taunt him and tell him that he belonged only to him. He cried out as Jack emphasized his ownership by increasing his hold on him using the tightened grip to indicate that he belonged totally and completely to Jack. As he thought about that his heartbeat speeded up. Oh God, he was in danger of losing it completely before Jack even entered him and groaned as Jack continued to speak of his total ownership of his sex slave. 

Jack smirked evilly as he started to assert his ownership over his oppositional slave by informing huskily, "You will be all mine, slave. You will be mine to tease," then nipping at the back of Daniel's neck causing his lover to thrust back against him harder and cry out. He smirked evilly drawing much pleasure from taunting his lover in such a way and found that he couldn’t cease his teasing as he continued, "Mine to torment..." and quickly followed the comment by gently biting Daniel's right ear lobe. He felt great joy in hearing the man's cry of pleasure as he openly responded and admired the way his slave continued to draw so much enjoyment from each action. 

Jack was enjoying this little game so much. He loved to feel his lover rearing up against him in an effort to get closer and to feel him pressed so intimately close. Daniel loved to be touched and caressed, and he also enjoyed providing touches and caresses to his lover in return. Daniel was very good with his hands. In fact, he could drive one insane with his hands. Those hands of Daniel's were magical and downright amazing. He could do so much with those beautiful hands of his. His lover enjoyed physical touch so much that Jack didn't have the heart to deny the man such pleasures. His smile broadened as he decided he’d continue to play with Daniel making the man go insane with want and need. Daniel loved to be touched and caressed and Jack loved to provide him with such exquisite handling. This was the perfect opportunity to do so. 

Daniel could feel his breath increase as his lover tormented him with his mouth and with his body. Just feeling Jack's body pressed so intimately against his own was enough to push Daniel into overdrive. When Jack started to assert his mastery over his sex slave Daniel nearly drowned in the heat and fire that Jack's teasing nip and bite produced within his body. My God, if Jack continued to torment him like this he’d most definitely lose it and soon! Jack was driving him mad with want and need. He wanted Jack so damned badly that it hurt! 

He moaned from deep within his throat as Jack softly spoke in his ear, "Mine to taunt..." Then followed that statement quickly up by placing a tender kiss against the right side of his neck. He started gasping in pleasure and delight as Jack's lips tenderly brushed the side of his neck. Oh God, if Jack kept this shit up he’d lose complete control! With each kiss and caress Jack was making him more wanton and more desperate for the man. He gasped and groaned very loudly as Jack again muttered in that sexy voice of his, "Mine to fuck..." at the same time that he pulled Daniel back against him deliberately thrusting his hard erect penis against Daniel's buttocks dipping the head of his penis slightly into the folds of Daniel's ass. Daniel sighed loudly, tenderly biting into his lower lip as he pushed himself back into Jack's penis wanting the man to penetrate him. He cried out in frustration when his lover deliberately pulled away chuckling. Damn him! Daniel so wanted that man inside of him now! How much longer would Jack torture him this way? God, he was about ready to explode! Hell, forget explode he was ready to beg Jack to make love to him! Oh God, but Jack was a damned tease! Jack was driving him totally mad with his damned taunts! 

Jack felt his own heart racing as he continued to torment his lover with caresses. He could tell that Daniel was growing more and more frustrated the longer he dragged out the torture. Well good! The man could suffer. He was a sex slave, after all, who was very disobedient and needed to learn that once he was mounted by his master there was no turning back. He’d be completely his, his and no one else's. 

Jack pulled Daniel tighter against himself then bent down by Daniel's right ear and whispered intensely, "Mine to desire..." 

"Oh God..." came Daniel's soft whisper of a reply. 

Jack started to chuckle huskily which only succeeded in sending Daniel spiraling closer to the edge of total bliss. Jack couldn't resist touching the man as he followed that statement up by slowly dipping his tongue into Daniel's right ear. Daniel gasped in immense pleasure again arching his body back against that of his lover's. Oh God, but Daniel was sexy as hell! He loved to listen to Daniel's little cries and gasps of pleasure as Jack spent his time teasing the man and making the man desperate for him. He could tell that Daniel was definitely turned on and definitely ready to make hot, passionate love with him, but he wasn't quite ready to allow his slave the pleasure of intercourse. Oh no, not yet. His sex slave had to learn what it meant to surrender completely to his master and this little session of torture was becoming very effective in teaching his slave exactly that…

Jack again whispered, "Mine to hold..." reveling in pulling his lover closer against his body. He heard Daniel's sigh of rapture and felt encouraged by those beautiful sounds escaping from between his lover's luscious lips. Jack licked his own lips then he gently tugged Daniel's right earlobe into his warm, hot mouth beginning to gently suckle it. 

Daniel cried out releasing a shaky breath as he felt Jack's moist, hot mouth now suckling his ear lobe. As soon as Jack started to suckle the highly sensitive flesh Daniel could feel his body turning to liquid fire as he melted into his lover's embrace. He lazily dropped his head back against Jack pressing his body firmly against that of his lover's and closing his eyes to focus solely on the tremendous flood of emotions now pumping throughout his system. Damn, if Jack continued to torment him in this way for much longer his whole damned system would short-circuit and overheat for sure! 

Daniel couldn't hold back as once again low murmurs of ecstasy and joy elicited from his parted lips in response to Jack's magical touch. Oh God, but Jack's mouth on him and that sexy body pressed against him just felt so damned heavenly! He wanted Jack to take him now! Daniel swore that he’d soon erupt if Jack didn't take him. He whimpered in sweet delight as Jack gently grazed his teeth against the tender flesh of his right ear lobe and could feel himself beginning to spin out of control as Jack's expert touches and taunts were sending him into the abyss of elation. The pattern of his breathing was much faster now and as Jack whispered, "Mine to love..." it increased yet again. 

Daniel licked his lips as he listened to the sound of his lover's breathing. Obviously he wasn't the only one being totally turned on by Jack's comments for Jack was breathing just as rapidly as he was now. He groaned and gasped as Jack released his ear lobe then started to press small kisses up and down across his neck. Wanting the man closer he pushed into Jack's mouth hearing him continue to mutter, "Mine to cherish and mine to care for until the end of time. Totally and completely mine..." 

Jack could feel himself fast losing his self-control as just having Daniel this close to him drove him wild. He wanted Daniel so badly and could feel his full blown erection standing at attention just waiting to be permitted entrance into that tight little ass of his. He could feel Daniel now writhing against him as his body became fully charged by sexual energy and extreme passion. Jack nearly caved into the man and started to push his penis into the folds of Daniel's buttocks. As Daniel whimpered in obvious ecstasy Jack stopped himself. My God, he couldn't enter Daniel! He couldn't enter the man yet! He needed to add lubrication before penetrating or Daniel would end up very sore the next day. Jack wasn't about to let that happen so he pulled back away from his lover yet again and gently eased his arms from around Daniel. He pressed his hands gently against Daniel's back and started to push the man forward slowly. He wanted to place Daniel back in position to be mounted. Daniel moaned in complaint but willingly allowed Jack to slowly ease him back onto the bed. 

Daniel became so enraptured as Jack continued to taunt him with words and gestures. He knew that he was now writhing under Jack's practiced touch. He moaned rather loudly as Jack removed his arms from around him and began to gently push him towards the bed. Daniel felt fire surge up through him as he realized that Jack was placing him back into his proper mounting position. Oh God, Jack was soon going to enter him! God help him if he didn't have Jack within him soon! He wanted Jack inside of him! He needed Jack inside of him now! He allowed his lover to gently nudge him back into his proper position face down across the bed bent at the waist. He tenderly bit his lower lip finding he was gasping in pleasure as his lover and master was putting his slave into the position he had ordered him into. As his upper body came into full contact with the mattress beneath him Daniel again felt like his master's sex slave. 

Jack pushed Daniel back into his proper position of submission greatly enjoying seeing his lover's beautiful backside exposed for open inspection. He decided it was now way past time that he entered Daniel and made love to him. Jack quickly grabbed the jar of KY Jelly dipping his fingers into it and lubricating them heavily. He then worked on lubricating his penis making sure to thoroughly coat it. Once done lubricating his erection Jack again covered his fingers in the lube and gently pushed them between the folds of Daniel's buttocks. Daniel cried out in bliss rearing that sexy ass in the air back towards him attempting to take those fingers inside prompting Jack to chuckle and smirk before continuing, "You’re mine, slave. All mine...my property, my pet, my slave, my lover...MINE! I will own you body and soul, slave. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, My Master sir." 

"Good. Then let's begin." 

Jack smirked as he heard Daniel's breathing picking up, a good sign that Daniel was becoming extremely excited. He pressed his fingers against the outer muscle of Daniel's anus starting to gently rub them across the opening. As Daniel started gasping and sighing in pleasure while thrusting back wanting to pull Jack inside of him, he found himself extremely turned on. 

Daniel felt his desire being fueled higher as Jack continued to tell him who and what he was. He found that Jack's idea of "marking" him his was erotic as hell. He was already prepared to take Jack inside of him, and as the man gently pressed his lubricated fingers against the entrance to his anus he found that he could no longer keep his sighs of pleasure silent. As Jack began to gently rub the KY Jelly into the muscle around his entrance Daniel felt his penis harden more and his insides turn to liquid fire as the flame of desire sparked even higher spiraling deep within his belly. Oh God, but Jack was so good at this! He knew that he was fast losing himself in the intense feelings Jack's gentle caresses across the entrance to his anus were stirring within. He pushed back against Jack's fingers wanting to take the man inside of him and to feel those fingers slip into him. He cried out as Jack continued to gently massage his anus and knew that he’d explode if Jack didn't soon enter him. He started muttering, "Oh God hmm...oh God...mmm..." 

Jack smirked wickedly before continuing, "Since you’re my property slave, then you must beg me for everything. If you want anything from me at all then you must beg me for it. Slaves must beg their masters for everything. This is yet another way that you will learn what you are. You slave get nothing from me unless you beg for it. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, My Master sir." 

"Is there anything you would like to request of me, slave?" 

"Oh God, yes...yes...please!" 

"Well, I'm waiting. You mustn't want it that badly because you're still not begging me." 

Daniel wanted to kill Jack. Damn it, why did the man have to find every damned excuse in the book not to enter him right away? Jack was a damned tease! He received way too much enjoyment from tormenting his sex slave. Daniel knew he had to have Jack in him soon or he’d go absolutely berserk! He needed Jack now or he would lose it! As Jack continued to massage his anus, running his fingers back and forth across the entrance, Daniel felt himself spiraling out of control. As the heat within him reached a boiling point he found that he was desperate to have Jack inside of him. He couldn't wait any longer for the man to mount him so he screamed, "Oh God My Master, please take me now! I beg of you make me yours! Mark me yours, My Master! Please, I beg of you! Fuck me! Fuck me Master, please!" 

Jack stilled his fingers keeping them pressed firmly against Daniel's anus just to torment the man a bit more. He then smiled broadly extremely pleased with himself. Finally, his slave broke down and begged for his master to please him. It was about damned time! He chuckled huskily saying, "With pleasure slave," before removing his fingers from between the folds of Daniel's buttocks then pressing his hands firmly against Daniel's broad shoulders. He used them to deliberately pin Daniel against the mattress feeling euphoric as he held his lover firmly in place making him remain face down as he entered the man's tight little anus. He slowly eased his penis between Daniel's ass cheeks pressing the head of his erection firmly against the entrance to Daniel's anus and halting. 

Daniel moaned from deep within his throat as he attempted to arch upwards and quickly discovered his movement was now being hindered by strong hands now pinning him firmly into place. 

Jack grunted then said, "Oh no slave. You mustn't get up not until after I’ve entered you. To properly mount you I must be in full and complete control of you. I will not remove my hands from your lovely back until I have properly entered you. Only after my penis is buried to the hilt in your sweet little ass will I remove my hands and allow you to rise up. In doing this I will prove to you that I have complete dominance over you. Is that understood, slave?" 

Daniel felt the heat in his body building to almost explosive proportions as his master asserted his complete control over his sex slave by first making him beg to be pleased then pinning him face down to the bed as he entered him. Daniel whimpered in extreme joy, sighing in intense delight, as he huskily replied, "Yes, My Master sir." 

Jack could feel himself come undone as those simple words were spoken by his lover and lined with euphoria and desperation. He quickly found out that he could no longer resist, and pushed further into Daniel feeling his lover attempt to rear up yet again as he was slowly penetrated. He felt powerful as Daniel pushed up into his restraining hands, but failed to rear up off of the mattress due to the firm pinning. He started chuckling as Daniel groaned in frustration and desire then pushed deeper into his lover's anus still keeping the man firmly pinned in place face down on the bed. He wasn't about to let Daniel rise off of that mattress until he was fully imbedded in his slave's anus. His slave would be completely dominated and controlled as his master entered him. His slave would learn that his master controls his every movement. His slave would learn that he could do nothing without his master's say. He would learn who was in total charge. 

They both cried out in unison as Jack successfully buried himself to the hilt within Daniel. Jack then did as he had promised and eased his hands off of Daniel's shoulders. He quickly slid them down across the sexy contours of the man's back stopping his hands only when they were resting on Daniel's hips. He gently gripped Daniel about the hips throwing his head back in pure bliss as he relished the feel of his manhood buried deep within his lover. Oh God, but being inside his lover always felt delicious. He loved to feel himself inside of Daniel. He liked to enjoy the sensations and emotions such deep penetration provided him and his lover with. 

Upon feeling his master's hands slowly glide down across his back to rest on his hips Daniel raised himself slightly off of the bed, propping himself up on each of his elbows. He tossed his head back and to the right as the overwhelming sensations of feeling Jack buried into him to the hilt firmly gripping his hips made that intense heat already in his body burn hotter. He was on fire finding he was going out of his mind with want and need for Jack. He felt himself rapidly falling into the endless abyss of heavenly rapture as Jack held him in place. He groaned as he felt Jack's fingers begin to gently knead the tender sensitive flesh of his hips making already smooth skin even more supple. As Jack deepened the pressure of his gentle kneading Daniel found himself thrusting back against the man attempting to lodge Jack's penis deeper within. He heard Jack chuckling yet again and screamed in shock and surprise as Jack began to slowly pull him back and forth on his erection. His scream of shock soon turned into cries of immense pleasure as Jack took full control over his body by using his firm grips on Daniel's hips to pull him back and forth. He had never before felt anything quite so intensely erotic. The movements alone felt primal as if Jack were asserting his full mastery over his sex slave by controlling his movements. Daniel gently bit into his lower lip, nibbling on it as he continued to inhale deeply, moan and groan with each powerful pull of Jack's strong arms as his master made him ride him. 

Jack started to massage Daniel's strong hips enjoying the ability to just touch and stroke the man. He smirked as he gripped Daniel's hips in his hands holding the man firmly about the waist. He couldn't resist the urge to pull Daniel against him and without thought started to do so. He started to pull Daniel back and forth on his erection making the man ride him. 

Jack felt totally charged up and in control as he moved Daniel. He decided that he would take complete control of Daniel's movements by pulling him back and forth making Daniel ride him at the pace he chose, when he chose and as he chose. He released a feral growl from deep within his throat asserting his entire mastery over his slave. As he growled he made the growl one of possession and ownership. He felt very primal as he made his slave ride him by pulling him back and forth across his hard member. Daniel at first gasped in shock then, as Jack continued to control him, he could hear Daniel yielding to his rule as he started to groan and moan in pure bliss admiring the way Jack was acting so possessive and so domineering as he controlled his slave utterly and completely. 

Jack growled out, "What are you?" 

"Slave...sex slave...your sex slave, My Master." 

"Who owns you?" 

"You do, My Master." 

“To whom do you belong?" 

"To you, Master. I belong only to you. I’m yours to do with as you please." 

"Do you bow willingly to my rule?" 

Daniel sighed in immense joy as he answered, "Always, My Master, always." 

"Do you surrender yourself to me? Do you willingly surrender your body, your soul, your mind to me, slave?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Then repeat it!" ordered Jack. 

Daniel quickly responded to the immediate command by replying, "I surrender my body, my soul, my mind to you completely, My Master. I’m your property. I belong only to you and no one else. You’re my master and ruler. I’m yours to do with as you please. I’m your slave totally and completely. I surrender all to you, My Master." 

"We’ll confirm my ownership of you when I mark you with my essence. Once I mark you slave, you will always be mine. You will always belong to me. You will become my property, my possession, my pet, my goddamned adoring sex slave! Is that understood?" 

“Yes My Master." 

Jack growled again as he felt primal rage fill him driving him to pull Daniel back and forth across his erection faster. Daniel quickly found and met Jack's pace allowing Jack to make him thrust. He tried to relax his body as much as possible to make it easier for Jack to maneuver and control him and found that he was successful when Jack was able to increase their thrusting pace. Daniel felt so turned on at the prospect of being made to fuck his master. Jack was doing all the work and all he was doing was enjoying the ride. He arched his head back further as the stirrings of orgasm begin within. My God, he was so close to orgasm already and they have only been at the intercourse part a few minutes! SHIT! As he sensed that he was drawing closer to orgasm he muttered, "Oh God My Master, so close...close to climax...oh, hmmm..." 

Jack grunted in response to Daniel's admission. My God, how could Daniel be so close to orgasm already? They've barely been at it for more than a few minutes. God, he must be on fire! 

Jack found knowing Daniel was so close to climax already succeeded in charging him up further. He didn't want to stop the fantasy play just yet. He wanted to make love to Daniel until they both reached orgasm so he immediately stopped their thrusting, which caused his lover to cry out in frustration but also bought him more time to reach the perineum to stall ejaculation at least temporarily. 

Jack smirked before gently sliding his right hand down around Daniel's waist saying, "You will not climax until I give you permission to do so, slave! I forbid you to climax yet!" 

Daniel moaned deeply as Jack's hand moved around to the front of his body and gently grasped his erect penis. He inhaled sharply as he felt his orgasm approaching and hissed as the sexual tension within continued to build rapidly towards explosion. Oh God, if Jack didn't reach his perineum on time he’d fucking lose it! He groaned and sighed half in pleasure half in relief as Jack glided his hand between his legs and firmly pushed his perineum with his forefinger and middle finger. As Jack pressed it Daniel made sure to take several slow deep breaths to enhance the effectiveness. Whimpering in protest as Jack slowly dragged his hand up across his body to his hip where he again gripped him to control his thrusting. Daniel waited until Jack had his hands back in position then told Jack he was ready again by saying, "Thank you, My Master." 

"You’re forbidden to climax until I permit you to do so. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

Jack started to slowly pull Daniel back and forth across his hard shaft once again noticing that Daniel didn't seem to be as close to climax as before. They had succeeded in stalling ejaculation, and now he could enjoy driving Daniel to the brink of rapture then pushing him over the edge into orgasm. A grin formed across his lips as he began to gradually pick up his pulling pace, and Daniel gave over his complete control voluntarily submitting to his master's rule. Jack found that knowing Daniel was willingly giving up his total control to his master made him want the man all the more. God, but Daniel was glorious! He was so damned good in these fantasy plays; he was so damned good at everything! 

Daniel was indulging himself in Jack's gentle loving. The man was completely in charge...for now. He was successfully driving Daniel crazy. Daniel could feel his desire increasing, yet again, as he couldn't seem to get enough of Jack O'Neill. He relished in the fact that Jack was moving very slowly, attempting to help him prolong ejaculation by slowing down their thrusts. He loved how Jack would always think about his partner's wants and needs, even while they were still in the midst of fantasy play and deep within their assigned roles. They both were very aware of each other's emotions and feelings. They would always listen and observe one another while in the midst of lovemaking. They were both prepared to stop, or slow down, if a problem or concern arose at any time. They constantly remained focused on each other while in the midst of fantasy play to make certain that nothing was wrong and that the fantasy play was very enjoyable. Daniel found that their mutual concern for one another, and their deep trust of one another, aided in making their fantasy plays so enjoyable and so intense for them both. They loved it and drew great pleasure from enacting the fantasies. 

Daniel gasped arching his back as Jack bent down and gently pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Oh God, but Jack could torment and taunt! Daniel found himself gasping in pleasure as Jack continued to pull him back and forth against his erection at the same time that he started to place feathery kisses across the expanse of his back. He cried out in surprise as he felt that magical tongue of Jack's slip out to lap gently at his skin. He then pushed himself upwards keeping his hands planted firmly on the mattress, remaining still bent at the knees, as he pushed himself firmer against his lover's tantalizing mouth. Oh God, but if Jack started to kiss and lick his skin he would lose it. He could never resist being licked, kissed and caressed. When he was caressed he became completely undone, and Jack knew that he did. He loved being kissed and touched. He drew great pleasure from the acts, and Jack knew just how much of an aphrodisiac touching was for him. He became overwhelmed and wrapped up completely in euphoria when he was caressed and touched. His lover knew that and so would often tempt and torment the hell out of him by lavishing his body with such carnal pleasures. He again groaned as he felt the lightest brush of Jack's lips graze across his left shoulder. Oh God, Jack was going to push him over the edge again! 

Jack giggled when he noticed Daniel instantly respond to his light kiss. As soon as he placed that tender kiss on Daniel's silky skin the man wanted more. He reveled in the feel of Daniel arching his back up against his mouth encouraging him to continue. He smirked as he noticed that Daniel still remained bent over the bed in the position he had originally been placed in, but was using his arms as leverage to push himself upwards. His slave was, indeed, learning his true place. Jack chuckled as that thought entered his mind. He then refocused on his task at hand: to drive his lover insane by kissing and caressing every inch of that sexy back until the man was writhing under him. 

Jack quickly realized that once he kissed his lover's flesh he couldn't resist continuing, so he started to plant searing kisses across the man's back drawing extreme enjoyment out of controlling Daniel's thrusts and driving him wild with simple kisses. He knew that his lover was a sucker for touches and caresses. He knew exactly what turned Daniel on and provided the man with the most pleasure he could dish out. He loved to provide his lover with as much enjoyment as he was receiving, even while in the midst of fantasy play. He was still the master and Daniel his sex slave but that didn't mean that the slave's master couldn't touch, kiss and fondle now did it? HELL NO! He had every right to touch and caress the beautiful body he was now pulling back and forth against him. He would be damned if he’d remain a dead beat while role-playing. He was the master, yes, but he would spend just as much time pleasing his servant as the man spent pleasing him. 

Jack leaned down towards Daniel's back and again lightly glided his tongue across the beautiful expanse of the man's shoulders. He could feel Daniel shuddering under him in delight and euphoria as he continued to drive Daniel wild. Just feeling Daniel writhe under his gentle strokes was enough to push him dangerously close to the edge of orgasm himself. My God but Daniel was magnificent! The man cast a spell making him completely crazy about him. Jack groaned, himself, as Daniel sighed in immense enjoyment rearing up against his tormenting tongue in an attempt to get closer to the burning touch he now craved, and Jack admired the way his lover was so turned on by him and so damned passionate. As he basked in Daniel's reactions to the love play he soon found that he could no longer keep his thrusts slow, so he picked up his pace. Daniel picked up the pace right along with him and his breathing increased. As he strived for climax so did Daniel. 

They both felt their orgasms approaching and so wanted to share that moment...at least in some way or another. Daniel cried out shocked that Jack could so rapidly drive him towards fulfillment yet again. Jack had the power to drive him into the endless cavern of exhilaration over and over again. With just a simple touch of the man's talented tongue or the feel of his lover's skin grazing against his own it was enough to get Daniel sexually charged all over again. He found that his climax was delayed but quickly discovered how hard it was to ignore his lover's amazing ability to make him rapidly lose himself in euphoria. Jack was a hell of a good lover. He knew exactly how to drive Daniel to orgasm and Daniel found that he couldn't get enough of the man. The man, himself, was a goddamned aphrodisiac. 

Daniel moaned in extreme pleasure as his lover started to thrust faster, and as Jack increased their pace, Daniel could feel his orgasm rapidly advancing to explosive proportions. He could hear the obvious changes in Jack's breathing patterns that signified that he was also now very close to fulfillment. 

As they both headed towards orgasm their thrusts became rapid and more desperate. Jack continued pulling Daniel back and forth across his erection faster and Daniel responded to the change in pace by writhing and bucking underneath his lover. As the haze of euphoria closed over them both Jack and Daniel began to scream in ecstasy muttering yes over and over again. Daniel started to gasp and moan as he could feel his orgasm rapidly approach and reveled in hearing Jack also moaning in pleasure behind him. They both tensed as they lost all control in their powerful, explosive orgasms. 

After hitting his peak, Daniel collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily, and stretching languidly, as the feelings of orgasm continued to spiral throughout his body. He groaned in immense pleasure when he felt his lover land on top of him, lying pressed firmly across his back, still gripping his hips possessively. He relished in the feel of that sexy body pressed so gently against his own and at the soft sounds now arising from his lover's mouth. 

As Jack hit his apex he felt momentarily drained of energy and pressed his body firmly against that of his lover's. He relished the feel of Daniel's hard body lying beneath him and focused on catching his breath noticing that he still firmly gripped Daniel's hips. He then released his hold finding that he now desired to wrap his arms around his lover's sexy body. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the front of Daniel pulling the man against him and gently laying his head on the center of Daniel's back. He closed his eyes as he continued to focus on regaining control of his rapid breathing. 

Daniel cried out in extreme delight as he felt Jack's strong arms suddenly loop around the front of his body and pull him tightly against him. He sighed in contentment as he felt those strong, powerful arms now holding him tightly. Daniel then sighed as Jack gently turned his head to the right propping the left side of his face against his sweaty back before uttering, "Oh my God Daniel, that was wonderful!" 

"Ditto Jack..." 

"Ditto?" 

"Hmm yes. Wonderful...absolutely wonderful." 

"Oh God, I love you, Daniel Jackson." 

“I love you too, Jack, love you too." 

"Thank you for tonight." 

"And thank you, Jack." 

Jack smiled lazily as he held his lover close. He loved to hold Daniel close to him after they made mad, passionate love and relished in the simple feelings of Daniel pressed so intimately against him. He closed his eyes feeling himself starting to drift asleep, and listened to his lover's calming breaths as Daniel was also beginning to drift asleep. He then softly questioned, "Enjoy yourself tonight, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Hmm? Oh yeah very much so. You?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

Jack pulled his lover closer when he heard Daniel's gentle sigh of pleasure that was also lined with exhaustion. The man would soon be asleep. He could tell that Daniel was drifting deeper into rest and smiled broader as Daniel’s tired voice again filled the air around them, "So Jack...when should we do this again?" 

Jack's lips curved into a teasing smile as he asked, "Daniel Jackson, is that all you ever think about?" 

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" 

"Your mind is always on sex, isn't it?" 

Daniel feigned total innocence as he replied, "No, I would never think about sex. Now you, on the other hand..." 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel smiled devilishly as he said, "I do find that my attention seems to falter often as images of a certain Colonel naked and lying in my bed invade my conscious. It's hard to stay focused when you're constantly fantasizing about the said Colonel, at least, a hundred times a day." 

"A hundred times a day? Is that all? Well now, that's nothing...I find myself fantasizing about a very appealing doctor at least a thousand times a day. I just can't seem to get that doctor out of my head. I don't know I guess I'm obsessed or something." 

Daniel couldn't resist the temptation to tease Jack just a little bit so he responded, "With who Doctor Fraiser...or Sam? Jack, I never would have thought..." 

Jack gently swatted Daniel for that comment then said, "No, I have a one track mind and it’s always filled with you...although the idea of having sex with Carter...now that's appealing." 

"Hmm, you know Jack, I've always wanted to know what it would be like to have sex with a certain Jaffa among us." 

"Daniel Jackson, absolutely not!" 

Daniel chuckled then suggested, "How about both of them? Think they'd be willing?" 

"You know that might not be such a bad idea." 

"Maybe I'll ask them tomorrow." 

"You better not even think of bringing up this discussion to either of them, Doctor Jackson!" 

Daniel again replied innocently, "Who me? No Jack, I’d never do such a thing, but it does sound very..." 

"Enough! You will not tell them about this discussion!" 

Daniel smirked as he teasingly questioned, "And if I do tell? What will you do with me?" 

"Oh, wouldn't you just love to know," came Jack's playful response. 

Daniel laughed which soon turned into a yawn as he lazily suggested, "Jack, how about you and I climb into this big, warm bed together and snuggle with one another? It's supposed to get really cold tonight and I don't want to catch a chill." 

"Oh, then we must get you into bed soon. I can't have you getting cold. Let's get you in bed and under those covers." 

"Hmm, yes...sounds good." 

Jack chuckled as he slowly eased himself out of his lover. As soon as Jack had his penis withdrawn from Daniel's anus Daniel turned to face him, finding that he could no longer avoid his lover's eyes. He turned to face Jack completely then violently yanked the man against him pressing his lips firmly over top of Jack's. Jack was startled at first, but as Daniel's kiss turned from desperate to tender in a few scant seconds Jack found that he was melting in response. He sighed against Daniel's mouth finding that his breathing had picked up in those few seconds. Daniel then pulled back smiling at Jack as he casually licked his lips with his tongue before saying, "I'm sorry. I just had to taste you again. Do you know how much of a torment it was to be made to avert my eyes from yours?" 

Jack started to laugh aloud and when his laughs finally started to subside Daniel said, "You're a damned jerk you know that, Jack?" 

"Ah, but I'm your jerk love, only yours." 

Daniel leaned forward and gently placed several more tender kisses against Jack's lips then pulled away saying, "Oh yes my jerk, mine, totally and completely mine, Jack O'Neill!" 

Then Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack holding him tightly as he again kissed him full on the lips. He groaned as Jack's lips quickly yielded to the soft pressure of his own and found himself suddenly swept up in pleasure yet again. 

Jack pulled back saying, "Your bed awaits, my love." 

Daniel smiled then sat down on the bed pulling the man down practically into his lap. He then released Jack and shifted his entire body to the left side of the bed making room for his lover. He stretched his full length out across the mattress before purring, "Come to bed, Jack. Your adoring sex slave is getting lonely." 

"Oh God Daniel, when you talk like that..." 

Jack found that his feet were instantly moving and he was lying down beside his lover. As he stretched himself out across the bed Daniel wasted little time grabbing him and pulling him tightly into the circle of his arms. Jack sighed in contentment as he felt his lover pulling him into his warm embrace. He then wrapped his own arms around Daniel holding the man close, not wanting to ever let him go, and after an entire evening of passionate loving they both finally surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: The Master's Desire
> 
> * All parts of this series can be read as stand alones but were written with a slow build (meaning each story builds on the other and takes the role play a bit further delving into other areas of BDSM) *


End file.
